


【叉冬】大雪飄落的冬夜

by hikaru801



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 45,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaru801/pseuds/hikaru801
Summary: 配對：Brock Rumlow x Winter Soldier分級：NC-17警告：暴力、虐心、悲劇內容：Winter Soldier是Hydra最強大的兵器，而Rumlow一直想征服他。Rumlow認為這無關愛情。但有些事情，即使不承認依然存在。就像有些人，即使在意也不能愛。





	【叉冬】大雪飄落的冬夜

 

　　這次的任務很艱難。

　　Rumlow端著手裡的槍走著，背後跟著一隊反擊小組，他們都穿著制式的黑衣，手裡拿著槍，圍成一個圓圈保護被圍在中央一名瘦小的男人。

　　男人是參議院臨時議長的秘書，這次是為了軍備協議來到賽普勒斯。本來他的行踪應該是完全保密，也該在昨天就回到美國，但事情卻出了點意外。他的行踪被發現，他的保鑣在護衛他到安全屋時死傷過半，因此神盾局緊急調了一支反擊小組前去接應。

　　此刻議長秘書正緊抓著作工精美的深棕色公事包，西裝裡穿著防彈背心讓他看起來鼓鼓囊囊的，臉上表情惶惶不安，警戒的不斷盯著四周。現在明明是深冬，冷冷的風刮得令人臉皮生疼，但他臉上卻不斷冒出汗水，整個人像是只被嚇壞的動物。

　　他們正沿著狹窄的巷道移動，因為不久前神盾局傳來情報說此處已被敵人發現，所以他們必須轉移到備用的另一間安全屋內等待友軍。他們不確定敵人何時會進攻，因此只能盡快且隱密的動作。

　　下樓的過程很順利，沒有槍聲，沒有爆炸聲，他們從一棟極其普通的破舊公寓裡走出，只要穿過連車都開不進來的巷道，到了街口的廂型車裡，他們就算是基本安全的了。廂型車是神盾局的最新科技打造，偽裝後的外型普通的幾乎像是街邊隨處可見的車輛，卻防彈防爆，還有導航和短時間飛行的裝置，至少可以把他們安全運送到下一個安全地點。

　　「我們安全了嗎？」眼看沒有任何事情發生，快到街口前，議長秘書像是鬆懈了精神，悄聲問著。

　　「尚未，提高警戒。」

　　Rumlow回答，即使聲音很小，低沉的嗓音仍然在狹窄的巷道內迴盪，同時，他的視線在周遭的大樓樓頂，樓層，掩蔽物後四處搜索，試圖尋找良好的狙擊點.Rumlow看了下手錶，接應的車會在一分鐘後剛好開到街口，他們必須抓準時機立刻上車，不能讓敵人有任何可趁之機。

　　「你們兩個，交換位置。」

　　指著走在最後的兩人，Rumlow示意兩人到前方開道，自己則是警惕地盯著所有窗口，提防隨時都有可能伸出一把槍口的任何地方。

　　引擎聲遠遠的傳來，接著他們看見街口停下一台黑色的車，箱型車門滑開後裡頭坐著他們的同伴。一行人立刻快步小跑上前，讓開車門讓議長秘書優先上車。

　　就是現在。

　　消音後的槍聲輕的像聲短短的輕呼，議長秘書在那瞬間應聲倒下。

　　「敵襲！」

　　Rumlow大喊，結實的手臂一把把生死不明的議長秘書和他的公事包拎上廂型車，在眾人一片慌亂的找掩蔽反擊時，他把手伸進議長秘書西裝外套暗袋裡，果不其然的在那裡摸到一個方形的隨身碟他一開始就注意到議長秘書不斷護著口袋 - 這是鬣狗的天性，總是能嗅出貴重物品 - 像是擔心貴重物品被偷一樣，時不時就要伸手進去確認。於是Rumlow早就在掌心準備好一模一樣的替代品，輕易的在眾人眼皮下將隨身碟調了包，塞進自己的軍用背心內袋裡。

　　「上面！」

　　有小組員喊著，手上的子彈像雨般往斜對面矮樓的房頂傾瀉。交火的槍聲在狹窄巷道內響起，回音重重的激起沙塵，在倒下兩個人後，他們分別用車子的側面或是鐵桶當作掩體，避免身體過多的暴露在敵人的槍口。

　　「我只看到一個人！」

　　「去抓到他！」Rumlow大吼，面罩下的嘴卻咧開了笑。

　　神盾局給出的任務是保護議長秘書，並竊取他手中代號Fallex62的機密文件;水潤的命令卻是殺死他，而後偷走機密文件的代碼因此，Rumlow必須讓議長秘書死得像是意外或是疏失，同時得在文件檔案交到資訊小組手上之前更換裡面的內容。

　　很難，要做得不被懷疑又天衣無縫真的很難。

　　但他有最棒的士兵。

　　Rumlow可以想像，那些沿著樓梯上去的小隊員握緊手中的槍，萬分警戒的用力踹開屋頂鐵門，魚貫而入時卻只能看到空蕩盪的屋頂，一個人都沒有。

　　什麼痕跡，什麼線索都發現不了，就算使用再精密的科技，就算做了彈道分析，也無法推測敵人的來路。

　　因為那是鬼影。

　　名為“冬兵”。

 

　　回到神盾局後，Rumlow毫不意外的看著長官大發雷霆。

　　雖然任務相當於是失敗了，還死了兩個隊員，但他也帶回了許多貴重的資料。即使隨身碟裡最重要的那部分資料是一片難以破解的亂碼，而唯一知道解碼方法的人也被一發不知從何而來的子彈給爆了腦袋，但公事包裡的那批資料仍舊帶給他們不小的幫助。

　　再加上他的對手是Winter Soldier。

　　最神秘的敵人，最漆黑的暗殺者，Winter Soldier犯過二十多起案件，至今沒有任何一個國家、任何一個單位、任何一個人能抓到他。這次的事件一看就知道是出自他的手筆，沒有線索、沒有證據、沒有影像，他是持續了七十多年的鬼影。

　　所以Rumlow的失敗看起來也是理所當然。

　　最後，他沒受到什麼懲處就成功從那間辦公室脫身，臭罵一頓當然算不了什麼，Rumlow覺得自己其實還更在乎因為被叨念而少吃的那一頓午飯，今天中餐是每週三都有的馬鈴薯燉肉，他出任務好幾個禮拜了，一直心心念念著。

　　然而當Rumlow正打算前往餐廳，甚至還沒成功離開辦公區域一步時，腰上催命符般的對講機卻又響了起來，他被另一個長官叫進辦公室。在過了十幾分鐘之後，Rumlow從裡頭出來，手上又被指派了一件任務，還是立刻前往的那種。其他注意到的人拍拍他的肩膀，替那些死者弔念，順帶認為不能休假也算是一種變相的懲罰，還打趣的對他說了些混帳話，而Rumlow只是咧開嘴笑，回敬他們幾拳，然後坐上了戰機。

　　死的人算什麼，他們不會懂。

　　數十個小時之後，Rumlow踏上飄著大雪的俄國土地。

　　那裡有人在等著他。

　　Rumlow坐上接頭的車子，接著花了數個小時，換了幾台偷來的車、跟幾套衣服，最後已經完全變了一個模樣的Rumlow開著車往荒野走去，最後終於在夜深以前，他將車停在一座荒涼小山上的某棟房屋旁。

　　門沒鎖，他打開門，裡頭的灰塵四處飄散，像是很多年沒有人來過一般。

　　Rumlow打開了手電筒，懷疑的打量著四周環境。

　　已經失去顏色的垃圾跟灰塵隨意的堆積在角落，厚厚的一層幾乎看不到地面。雜物胡亂的散落四處，被包上一層不均勻的灰色，像是幾十年前黑白電影的畫面，影像中有著雜訊和顆粒。空氣中有種難聞的味道，那是累積了幾十年的濕氣和霉味混合在一起，從來沒有成功從這棟房子離開過。

　　這裡糟糕的不像是有人待著。

　　但Rumlow聽到腳步聲。

　　黑暗中有個人影走了出來，是Winter Soldier。半長的棕色亂髮，黑色的面罩，緊縛身體的黑色戰術服讓腰身看起來修長而纖細，他手裡緊抓著槍，槍口直指著Rumlow，瞄準鏡後那對綠色的眼瞳直直地盯著Rumlow，冰冷的眼神讓Rumlow背脊整個發麻，喉嚨乾啞。

　　「Soldier，認識我嗎？」Rumlow問，聲音裡有著幾不可見的顫抖。

　　「是，Sir。」

　　Winter Soldier說，面罩下傳出的聲音聽起來有些低沉，他放下原本瞄準人的槍口，不說話的站在原地，安分的等待命令。

　　「那就好。」

　　Rumlow點點頭，接著彎腰拍了拍一旁已經髒到看不出痕跡的沙發。那些灰塵根深蒂固，他試了幾次，都無法讓沙發的狀況變得更好一點，只讓空氣變得更加汙濁難聞，於是他最後只能放棄，拍拍手上沾染的灰。

　　「Soldier，坐下。」Rumlow指著拍過的沙發。

　　Winter Soldier立刻執行命令，他快速而端正的坐上沙發，槍枝被他橫放在膝上，乖巧的像個孩子。

　　Rumlow瞬間就硬了。命令Winter Soldier的感覺爽的不可思議，他從在戰機上的時候就一直在想這個畫面。

　　打從坐上要往俄國的戰機開始，Rumlow就興奮到不行，他的褲襠繃的死緊，心跳急促，雖然臉上表情非常正常，甚至還能跟戰機的駕駛來上兩句葷笑話，但實際上他滿腦子滿腦子滿腦子都是赤身裸體躺在冷凍艙裡的Winter Soldier的畫面，他甚至要一直背誦槍枝型號來轉移注意力，避免自己像個小毛頭一樣光靠想像就射在褲子裡。

　　不管是睜著眼睛或閉著眼睛，不管是戴著面罩或是沒有，不管是穿著衣服……不，肯定是不穿衣服的更好。

　　總之Rumlow第一次見到Winter Soldier就覺得他美得不可思議。

　　不管是淡漠的表情、綠色的雙眼、粉色的唇瓣，又或是因為長年的冰凍而很少接觸日光的白皙皮膚，在Hydra基地的燈光下反射著白光的模樣，全都讓他在第一眼看見時就硬了。

　　那無關愛或年紀，而是赤裸裸的征服欲。

　　而天殺的這麼想的還不只他！

　　幸好，這次負責任務的是他，而且由於暗殺議長秘書的新聞已經被傳了出去，能夠來接應的人最快也必須要到明天晚上才能到機場。

　　這意味著他至少有一個晚上，甚至更多的時間。

　　「脫掉衣服，Soldier，我要給你打針。」

　　Rumlow吞了一口口水，低頭在後背包裡翻找營養針。營養針被他放的很深，因為他在上面放了一大堆其他東西，像是備用的衣服或軟膏或是毛巾和其他雜物，當然包含了保險套跟潤滑劑。

　　其實他今天真的沒有打算做些什麼，只是他太興奮了。你知道的，預防萬一。

　　Rumlow心虛的想著，等他找到兩針營養針和酒精棉花，再次抬起頭來時，面前卻是Winter Soldier一絲不掛的身體。

　　衣物被胡亂棄置在地上，Winter Soldier甚至跟剛剛保持著相同的姿勢，連槍都在膝上擺的端正無比，卻光裸的坐在那裡，面無表情的眨著眼睛。他的下睫毛非常長，被擺在一旁手電筒透出的光線照得發亮，近乎透明，Rumlow甚至可以一根一根的把它們數得一清二楚。

　　但Rumlow這才發現他的指令似乎錯誤。

　　他是打算要他脫掉上衣而已，因為針有點粗，他覺得從手背插進去會太痛，所以想說打在上臂或是其他地方……

　　喔，他想騙誰呢，讓那些理智見鬼的去死吧！

　　Rumlow想起在Hydra基地裡值勤休息時的那些粗口。

　　『Fuck，Rumlow你老實說。』

　　背靠著牆，他的同伴Rollins點起菸小聲地問。他們在休息時總是喜歡點上一根，可以舒緩緊張情緒。當然任務時一根都不能抽，不能留下任何可能被追蹤到的蛛絲馬跡，包含菸蒂跟菸味也是。酒精當然也是一點都不能碰，那會讓他們的精準度下降，他知道有些人會在工作結束後來上幾杯，但他一直都敬謝不敏。

　　『說啥？我他媽的現在只想睡覺。』

　　百無聊賴地打了個呵欠，Rumlow歪倒在牆上，眼睛瞇了起來，聲音低的看起來真的像快睡著的樣子。

　　『喔，少來了，你剛也看到他們在檢查Winter Soldier了吧。』

　　Rollins隱晦的笑了聲，用手肘頂了頂Rumlow。

　　Rumlow確實有看到。似乎是解凍時間過長，所以正在對Winter Soldier進行簡單的定期檢查。那一群穿著白大褂的科學家不停的在Winter Soldier身上貼上各種貼片，時不時讓他張嘴，或是拿光照他的眼睛，用來檢測他的神經反應等等。

　　『那又怎樣？』他問。

　　Rollins露出那種不可置信的表情：『那可是全裸的Winter Soldier！你難道一點反應都沒有嗎？』

　　Rumlow皺起了眉頭。

　　喔，當然，他們當然都看到了。那些瘋子科學家完全當Winter Soldier是個兵器，可絲毫沒有半點要避諱他們這些旁人的意思，就這麼讓他赤裸裸的在房間裡走來走去做著各種測試，還時不時的按壓他的肌肉跟身體，連個保暖的衣服都沒讓他披一件。

　　Rumlow絕不承認自己的眼角餘光一直在Winter Soldier身上遊走，幾乎可以說是貪婪地觀賞著，像是下一秒就想把手貼在潔白的皮膚上撫過每一寸，或是用舌頭舔上那些傷疤或是陰影，而不是像現在：只能在一旁乾巴巴的看，跟那些愚蠢的青澀小男生一樣在心裡偷偷收集消耗白濁子彈的素材。

　　『我該有什麼反應，你以為我是Gay？』Rumlow輕描淡寫的說，藏在背後的手背卻冒出了青筋。

　　『該死的當然不！』

　　Rollins反應激烈的讓Rumlow感到意外，音量大到讓不遠處其他休息的人把視線都投了過來，有的已經睡著的人甚至從夢中驚醒下意識對他們舉起了槍，而Rollins像是突然發現自己的反應過激，連忙摀起嘴，揮揮手跟大家示意沒事。

　　等到過了半天，確認大家都已經回去做自己的事，沒人在聽了之後，Rollins才偷偷地說了下去。

　　『Fuck，我的意思是，那可是Winter Soldier！你看著他的裸體難道都不會想到點什麼嗎？』

　　『想到什麼？』

　　『我光是想像把那個無所不能的Winter Soldier踩在腳下，命令他，逼他舔我的屌，我就可以射兩發！』

　　Rumlow看著面前的Rollins臉色潮紅目光興奮的樣子，差點沒忍住往對方腦袋上開兩槍的衝動。

　　『別說了。』Rumlow皺起眉頭。

　　Rollins還想多說點什麼，Rumlow卻陰測測的瞪了他一眼，接著把頭轉向一旁，嚴厲的用態度拒絕了這個話題，他只好把那些剩下的粉色妄想都吞進肚子裡，只在嘴角留了點難以捉摸的笑。

　　靠著牆，Rumlow闔上眼睛想暫時休息，腦袋裡卻忍不住開始想像Rollins剛才說的畫面。

　　他絕不承認自己居然對Rollins口中的妄想感到興奮。

　　但如果可以命令Winter Soldier，讓他像一隻馴服的貓咪一樣跪在我面前……

　　手上冰冷的針筒喚回了Rumlow的理智，瞬間他就又回到帶著霉味的房子裡，面前坐著跟那天同樣赤裸的Winter Soldier，戴著面罩，綠色的眼睛盯著他，裡頭什麼情緒都沒有。

　　Rumlow看著放在沙發上的手電筒，光線中Winter Soldier的側臉立體的像是黑白的素描畫，黑暗中，塵埃緩緩往地面飄落，近乎無聲。

　　片刻後，Rumlow半跪在Winter Soldier前方，伸手拉過他的手臂，將手心放在自己的膝蓋上。

　　他的手很冷。

　　這是Rumlow的第一個感想。

　　或許不僅僅因為現在是冬天，或者因為現在他身上不著一縷。Rumlow心想，有更多原因是因為那長達數十年的冰凍，讓面前這人連骨髓都已經開始發寒。

　　喔，他很快就會讓他熱起來。

　　「別動。」Rumlow補上一句，阻止了本來想把手臂抽回去的Winter Soldier，接著撕開了手上的酒精棉花。

　　酒精帶著刺鼻的味道立刻在空氣中擴散，Rumlow抓著棉花在Winter Soldier的右前臂內側接近彎曲處的位置摩擦，把濕涼的酒精一吋一吋塗抹在上面，動作老練而嫻熟，細心的像是對待易碎品。

　　接著他握住Winter Soldier的手臂，把黑暗中泛著銀光的針插了進去。

　　綠色的藥劑以肉眼可見的速度消失在針筒裡。

　　針插進去的瞬間，雖然表情一點都沒變，但Rumlow確定Winter Soldier極度短暫的繃緊了一剎那。

　　很短，很快。但Rumlow握著Winter Soldier手臂的掌心一絲不漏的感受到了。

　　所以他確實是會痛的。

　　Rumlow忍不住開始想像，如果Winter Soldier會感受到痛，那麼或許，他也會表現出其他情緒。

　　比方說快樂、悲傷、放鬆、緊繃。

　　或是，慾望。

 

　　「Soldier，跪下。」

　　Rumlow過了片刻才發現自己說了什麼，但那時他已經跟Winter Soldier交換了位置，他舒服的坐在骯髒的沙發上，而Winter Soldier跪在骯髒的地面上，臉上仍帶著那個黑色的面罩，綠色的雙眼直直地望著他。

　　像是淺綠色的翡翠。

　　Rumlow感覺自己從踏進屋子裡就熱的像是要燃燒的陰莖幾乎要在瞬間爆開。

　　那個Winter Soldier現在正跪在他的面前，跪在他的雙腳中間，服從他一切指令，重點是，他能對他幹任何事！

　　「Soldier，我們有整個晚上。」

　　Rumlow忍不住舔了下嘴唇，他感覺自己喉嚨乾渴，迫切的需要一點滋潤，於是他伸手替跪著的Winter Soldier脫下面罩，讓淺粉色的唇瓣出現在他眼前，那上頭濕潤水亮的像是剛剛有人舔過，並渴望讓人蹂躪。

　　他把面罩往旁邊地面一扔，面罩撞到地面發出喀的一聲輕響，驚起幾隻窗外的夜行生物，但Rumlow顧不了那麼多，只是急切的用拇指跟食指粗魯的揉上Winter Soldier的嘴唇。

　　柔軟而冰冷，帶著淡淡的溼氣。

　　「喔，Fuck……」

　　即使那雙唇如此冰冷，但Rumlow的慾望沒有絲毫消退，而是更激昂的頂在他褲子裡，撐起了高高的帳篷。

　　「張開嘴，Soldier，還有別咬。」

　　他嘶啞著聲音說，微笑的看著Winter Soldier緩緩張開嘴，而他順勢將蹂躪唇瓣的手指探了進去。

　　和自己溫熱的手指相比，嘴唇內側的黏膜摸起來柔軟而微涼，但在他手指底下安分不動的舌頭卻帶著炙熱的溫度，Rumlow用手指細細磨蹭粗糙的味蕾，翻攪舌頭強迫交纏。

　　當Rumlow將手指抽出時，那上面已是一片水光，甚至有幾絲順著Winter Soldier的嘴角流下，淌出一道濕痕。

　　Rumlow幾乎要滿足於這樣的接觸，直到他再次望進那對眼睛。

　　那對綠眼睛裡還是平靜。

　　像是對Winter Soldier來說，這些情色的接觸不過是個檢查，跟實驗室裡的那些醫生在他身上做的沒有不同。

　　Rumlow低咒一聲，一把把跪在地上的Winter Soldier拉到自己身上跨坐。

　　沙發被壓得嘎吱一聲，兩人份的重量對於老舊的沙發來說太沉，Rumlow覺得坐墊底下像是有根斷裂的彈簧快要從褪色的布面穿出，扎的他生疼。沙發的觸感算不上好，那些方才拍不掉的髒污像是根深蒂固的霉，摸起來凹凸不平。

　　但疼痛和骯髒都讓他更興奮。

　　現在Rumlow傾靠在骯髒堅硬的沙發椅背，仍穿著厚實溫暖的冬衣，全身周整；而Winter Soldier光裸的身體正跨坐在他腿上，一絲不掛，肌膚冰冷。他軟垂的分身夾在他們兩人中間，抵住了Rumlow已經上好膛硬得像鐵的分身。

　　Rumlow抓過Winter Soldier的雙手，阻止他下意識想撈起地上槍枝的動作，強制他環住自己的脖子。金屬手臂很涼，但對已經燃起的火焰一點幫助都沒有。

　　「抱住，Soldier。」

　　接著Rumlow的手指朝Winter Soldier的後方探了過去。　　

　　即使手指已被濕潤，但要探進乾澀的甬道仍是太過困難，Rumlow感覺手上的阻力很強，但他仍是緩緩向內壓近一根指頭，接著感覺裡頭的高熱緊緊包覆他。

　　「Damn it !」

　　像是被溫軟柔韌的濕潤絨布緊緊包住，Rumlow在心裡想著。

　　而此時他終於看到Winter Soldier的臉上出現了別種情緒。

　　帶著點迷茫，Winter Soldier的視線在黑暗的周遭打轉，最後停在Rumlow的臉上，目光裡帶著淺淺的困惑，下意識舔了舔自己的唇，把粉色的唇瓣舔的濕潤而色情，接著緊緊抿了起來。

　　這就是他平常在面罩下的樣子，色情的舔著自己的嘴。

　　或是舔點別的。

　　Rumlow後腦酥麻的升起一陣快感。他很確定自己過去做愛時，即使是那些女人們幫他吸時，他也從來沒有這麼爽過，僅僅是在對方身體裡插進一根手指，看著靈巧的小舌頭，他就像第一次做愛的小處男，快要射在自己的褲子裡。

　　他緊緊盯著Winter Soldier的臉，手指一吋一吋在對方的體內緩緩抽動，死死盯著那張臉所有反應。

　　而Winter Soldier的唇抿的死緊，幾乎泛白。

　　那是生澀。

　　他確信。

　　有人能相信嗎？那個被凍在冷凍艙這麼多年，年紀是他的三倍大的Winter Soldier，居然還可能是個處！

　　而他會成為他第一個男人。

　　「Soldier，認得我嗎？」

　　Rumlow將臉埋在Winter Soldier的頸間蹭著，空餘的左手從蝶翼般的肩頰骨開始一吋一吋向下摸著，沿著後背弧度下滑，最後落在緊實的臀部上色情的撫摸。他一面感受對方身上微涼的溫度，手指一面緩緩抽插，享受體內高熱的反差。

　　「Sir……」

　　Winter Soldier的聲音帶著幾不可見的顫抖。

　　「Good boy。」

　　Rumlow微笑，接著在Winter Soldier的鎖骨落下一個齒痕，咬得很深，但沒有滲血。

　　他不能留下痕跡，那些科學家看到會把他宰了。

　　但是痛楚是可以的。痛楚會像冰雪，在隔天清晨消融於日光。

　　接著Rumlow抽出手指。雖然讓Winter Soldier在自己的手下漸漸鬆弛柔軟也別有一種滋味，但是現在他覺得自己更有可能下一刻就忍耐不住衝上去，把自己的火熱塞進他體內。

　　他可不想弄傷他。

　　抽離身體後仍帶點濕潤的手指在手電筒下染著色情的光。Winter Soldier的體內很乾淨，數十年的斷食，僅靠著營養針存活，讓他體內一點汙穢都沒有。他身上有的只是戰爭的硝煙、提升復原力的血清、淡淡的白色疤痕，還有不斷被洗刷的記憶碎塊。

　　Rumlow甚至不太確定那些記憶碎塊存不存在。

　　但有時候，很少的時候，Rumlow會注意到Winter Soldier在任務的途中停下，一動也不動的盯著某些不起眼的事物好一會兒。或許是屋簷撒下的一抹日光、牆邊一道鉛筆的塗鴉痕跡、街角殘餘的一塊蘋果派的渣滓、窗邊一角透明的藍天，又或是某些他順著視線也無法在一團亂中辨認出的東西。

　　那或許就是即使不斷被洗刷也頑強的想剩下的、不想被遺忘的。

　　Rumlow突然把手指靠到Winter Soldier唇旁。

　　「舔乾淨？」

　　他發誓他本來只想開個玩笑。

　　但看到Winter Soldier像是得到命令般，伸出粉色的舌頭仔細的舔著那兩根手指，彷彿舔著即將融化的霜淇淋，生怕錯過一點般小心翼翼地舔著。

　　「Fuck !」

　　Rumlow瞬間沒忍住，他白色的子彈全都繳械在內褲裡。　　

　　帶著點羞愧的憤怒，Rumlow粗魯的把Winter Soldier翻過身去趴在自己膝上，警告的說了句別動後就扭開棄置一旁的潤滑劑，擠了一大坨透明膠狀液體在手上。就著冰冰涼涼的滑膩觸感，Rumlow開始揉起那個只能容納一個指節的洞口。

　　他明顯感覺Winter Soldier的身體抖了下。

　　沒去管那是因為冷還是興奮，Rumlow只是專心的抹過每一道皺褶，確認足夠滋潤了之後，把一根手指慢慢推了進去。有了滑膩的輔助，這次他輕易把中指一插到底，手指上長年用槍的繭粗糙的刮著細嫩而柔軟的內壁，即使穴口繃緊，潤滑仍然讓手指侵入緊窄的通道，他緩緩地轉動手指，敏銳的感覺到甬道的陣陣抽緊。

　　「放鬆，Soldier。你興奮嗎？」

　　Rumlow不意外的發現Winter Soldier沒有回話，只是繃緊身體，像是在忍耐。這個姿勢讓Rumlow看不到他的臉，但不要緊，現在Rumlow只想享受這個肉體。

　　抽插沒幾下，Rumlow就將第二根手指也擠了進去。

　　瞬間他的手指被緊緊的夾住，手下的身體繃緊到極限，濕軟的高熱銜住他的手指，讓他無法動彈。

　　「Easy，Soldier。 放鬆，不過是檢查。」

　　Rumlow說著連自己都不相信的癟腳謊言，但他知道Winter Soldier會相信，這就是洗腦存在的意義，它讓Winter Soldier變成失去判斷是非能力的武器。僵持了半秒，Rumlow滿意地感受到Winter Soldier漸漸放鬆自己的身體，柔軟的趴倒在他膝蓋上，褐色的頭髮在黑暗中和那些陰影融在一塊，只有白皙的肌膚異常的明亮。

　　濕濡的水聲隨著Rumlow的手指翻攪不停發出，潤滑劑隨著他的手指抽插不斷被送進體內更深的地方，染上溫熱。他在裡頭曖昧的磨蹭黏膜，一吋一吋探索每一個細節，滿意的察覺到內壁的陣陣抽緊，像是在按摩他的手指。

　　「屁股再抬高點。」

　　Rumlow說，愉悅的看到Winter Soldier的身體在他的指令下擺出最誘人的姿態。

　　那具柔韌的身體現在正在他的掌控中。

　　沒有人可以阻止。

　　Rumlow手中的動作忍不住粗暴了起來，他急切的在Winter Soldier好不容易軟化一點的身軀裡又插進第三根手指，接著隱隱約約聽到了悶哼。

　　「痛嗎？」他問，臉上帶著泛紅的興奮，帶著惡意。他的手指被緊緊夾住，甚至幾乎要讓他感到疼痛的地步，但Rumlow不在乎，反而更變本加厲的晃動與轉動手指，按壓著手指能碰到的一切溫熱。

　　他知道他有多痛。

　　Rumlow很少聽到Winter Soldier除了任務回報以外的聲音，只有一次。

　　那是由Winter Soldier領隊的刺殺任務，但負責調查資料的任務小隊傳來錯誤的情報，於是他們在刺殺地點的埋伏受到超乎預想的回擊。當然，戰鬥的結果是他們的勝利，但他們最後幾乎人人掛彩，其中一個人甚至得到了五發子彈的殊榮，苟延殘喘的倒在地上。

　　而得到更多的人都死了。

　　活著的人在回程的路上互相包紮著，帶著嘲諷與亢奮互相咒罵著，保持清醒。沒有人去管坐在車門邊閉目養神的Winter Soldier，像是他只是一個耗盡子彈的火箭筒，正靠在門邊，隨時都有可能因為車輛行進的顛簸翻倒。那次Rumlow剛好坐在他身側，隱隱約約的聽到隨著車輛震動發出的悶哼和略為沉重的喘息。

　　他那時還沒想過那麼多，但這不妨礙他回想起來時拿來當深夜的配料使用，想像著那些悶哼和喘息是因他而起。

　　不過幸好那次的安全室離他們很近。

　　在數十公里的顛簸後，下車時，走在最後的Rumlow終於清晰地看到椅背跟椅墊上驚心奪目的血跡，紅的像是綻放過久即將凋零的玫瑰，花瓣在紅中帶著深黑。

　　Winter Soldier中了兩槍，雖然他即時對自己做出處理，但是失血仍然非常嚴重。漆黑的戰術背心跟長褲巧妙的在黑夜掩飾了一切傷口，又或是他們根本就不敢與他對望，把他當成一個死物，所以才這麼明顯在包紮時遺漏最有可能在戰鬥中受傷的人。但即使槍傷透體而過，血跡浸透了大半個身體，他的呼吸聲還是本能地壓低，像是無時無刻都能隱沒在黑暗中，只有移動時發出隱隱約約的抽氣聲跟悶哼。

　　那也是Rumlow見過Winter Soldier受的最深的傷。

　　Rumlow看著Winter Soldier的後腰，那裏還有一發明顯的彈痕，險些穿過肝臟。

　　他手下的動作慢慢停了下來，而另一隻空餘的，原本正放在Winter Soldier背上感受那些帶著顫慄的喘息的手，慢慢的滑到後腰微微下陷的圓形彈痕上，手指在上頭細細的磨蹭，感受著那一處肌膚和其他地方的不同。

　　最後，輕緩的，他彎腰，將嘴唇貼在那一塊略帶凹凸不平的疤痕上。

　　那幾乎快要像是一個吻。

　　Rumlow沒有遺忘的是，在那些縱橫的彈雨當中，當震耳欲聾的槍聲在他四周響起時，他半蹲身軀躲在一個轉角後，靠著空汽油桶和一些廢棄的木料箱子當作掩護，黑暗的遠處不停閃爍火花，破空的子彈把他面前的木箱被打得開綻，四散紛飛的木屑帶著泡水過久的霉味劃過Rumlow的手臂，刺疼的發麻。

　　他的隊員分散在四周，沒有任何人有餘力火力掩護他，對講機裡傳來綿密不斷的槍聲和急促的呼喊，模糊不成句的，混亂而絕望的。而Rumlow蹲在已經被發現的掩蔽點下，絲毫算不上安全，那木箱像是下一刻就要解體，帶著他一起下地獄。現在Rumlow有兩個選擇：站起來讓防彈背心替他擋下幾發子彈，殺了他能看見的幾個敵人之後，和破爛的木箱一起被打成篩子；又或是蹲在這裡窩囊的等待救援，像被惡龍抓住的公主，祈禱木箱城堡不要太快破碎。

　　不用思考Rumlow也知道該選哪個。

　　於是他就那麼做了。他站起身來，在黑暗中靠著紅外線夜視鏡掃蕩那些對他開槍的敵人。他的防彈背心品質很好，但當有槍擊中他的胸口時，他仍然會後退一小步，短暫的無法呼吸，像是被一台高速的汽車給撞了，胸口裡所有空氣都在那瞬間被壓出體外。

　　他被擊中兩三發、或是更多也說不定，他不記得了。即使有防彈背心，他仍感覺自己胸口的肋骨斷了至少一根，另外有一發穿過木箱的子彈也同時穿過他的大腿，但沒有打中動脈，運氣不錯。

　　最後在他的子彈剩下兩發，還是他身上最小的槍的子彈－－其實他還有一把大一點的，某些時候子彈可說是源源不絕的，能夠把他床上的那些人送到天堂的槍，但可惜這把並不能拿出來對敵人發射－－而敵人的槍聲已經平息，帶著硝煙的夜晚變得安靜，對講機裡隊友的聲音也剩下一半。

　　『狀況如何？』Rumlow問著，一邊按下對講機的通訊鈕站起身來，一邊彎腰調整大腿上先隨便紮緊壓住傷口的布條。

　　他就是在這個時候大意了。

　　消音的子彈破空而來。

　　在Rumlow還沒感受到異狀之前，他就感覺到自己被一把推倒，過大的力量讓他直接跌飛出去好幾公尺，撞翻了幾個木桶，接著才聽到子彈飛行的鳴響，悶悶地打在牆上，帶著水花噴濺。

　　不知從何出現的Winter Soldier推開Rumlow，在地上靈巧的朝前滾了一圈，接著隨意撿起地上的槍枝朝著黑暗中某個點開了兩槍。

　　連一聲慘叫都來不及，他們的戰鬥在那瞬間真正的結束。

　　一直到很後來，一直到回到基地，看到那些白袍科學家慌亂的對著Winter Soldier身上的兩發彈痕做出縫補與治療，血紅色的液體順著透明的軟管流到平躺在金屬床上緊閉著眼睛跟泛白的嘴唇的Winter Soldier手臂裡－－他就那樣躺在那裡，看起來生死未明，像是水晶琉璃棺裡的王子，等待著一個親吻或是一顆毒蘋果－－那時Rumlow才後知後覺的明白了什麼。

　　「那是你的習慣，對嗎？」Rumlow問，嘴唇仍然貼在Winter Soldier背上的傷口，偶爾舔吮或輕咬，像是親暱的耳鬢廝磨。或許是因為才復原不久，Rumlow總覺得那一塊皮的觸感和其他地方不太一樣，更薄一點，更能準確地感受到心跳。

　　又或許是因為，那是因他而受的傷，所以對他來說如此不同。

　　「Sergeant James Barnes。」

　　Rumlow喃喃的念著，他當然知道面罩下的Winter Soldier的身份，雖然他太年輕以至於沒有經歷過那段戰爭的歲月，但卻又太老的足以明白整段血腥的歷史。那張七十年後也沒變的容顏，就在美國隊長紀念館裡，咆嘯突擊隊佇立的蠟像群中，站在戴著面具的Captain America後方，穿著寶藍色的軍裝，臉上掛著英挺而溫柔繾綣的笑意，視線裡永遠只有一個身影。

　　即使經過洗腦也沒有遺忘，你仍然習慣去保護著誰。

　　聽到那個稱呼，還趴在Rumlow膝上的Winter Soldier下意識彈動了一下，像是驚慌又像是恐懼的反射，但那個動作卻牽連到Rumlow還埋在Winter Soldier體內的手指，在那一刻發出了黏膩的水聲。Winter Soldier立刻急促的吸了一口氣，接著又安靜下來，無聲的吐息，背部卻起伏得很快，帶著失序的頻率。

　　「嘿，Soldier，別急。」

　　Rumlow調笑般的說著，唇舌終於捨得離開Winter Soldier背上那塊傷疤的軟肉，那裡已經被他的動作折磨的微紅，帶著濕潤的青紫，他的動作從來都不溫柔。Rumlow坐直身體，靜置在Winter Soldier體內的手指卻開始緩緩的抽動起來。那裡包覆著手指許久，已經開始變得綿軟，喪失了一開始強烈的抗拒。那些帶著甜味的潤滑液是最好的幫兇，即使抗拒著這種入侵，Winter Soldier的身體本能為了避免受傷仍是漸漸的放鬆，直到三根手指能夠肆無忌憚的在裡頭轉著。

　　他抽出手指，就著手電筒的光，Rumlow滿意的看到潤滑液從仍然微微張著的穴口流下，流到Winter Soldier跪著的大腿上，留下一整片晶瑩，帶著和潤滑液些許不同香氣的甜。穴口微微的紅腫，委屈地緩緩張合著，同樣沾滿滑膩，每一道褶皺都閃著潤澤的光。

　　他確信那裡已經得到足夠的擴張。

　　「我等不及了。」像是在宣告，Rumlow說。

　　簡單的幾個指令下，Rumlow讓Winter Soldier雙手手肘靠著沙發的椅背，膝蓋分開跪在椅墊上背對著他。沙發的椅背不高，因此Winter Soldier半彎著腰，讓結實的臀部成了房間裡最明顯的線條。但即使在黑暗中，Rumlow仍能輕易分辨出Winter Soldier身上每一道肌肉的線條，形狀如同斧鑿卻不誇張，而是優美而勻稱的，一道一道都像是刻在他記憶裡渴望了許久的模樣。

　　Rumlow沒有半點遲疑，站著從背後一口氣把陰莖插了進去。

　　「Fuck！」

　　太緊了。

　　緊得他快要發瘋。

　　Winter Soldier發出低低的悶哼聲，明顯但著痛楚的嗓音，尾音微軟而上揚，帶著點鼻音的喘息。即使剛剛做過擴張，男人的陰莖仍是比手指寬上太多，帶著火燙的熱度跟兇猛的粗度，猝不及防的插至最深的感覺帶來的絕不是快感，而是痛楚。

　　Rumlow粗喘了幾口氣，他的分身被Winter Soldier的體內緊緊夾住，緊得幾乎疼痛，無法抽動。即使裹上了潤滑劑，穴口受到攻擊的反擊仍是格外強烈，內壁緊緊的夾住外來的凶器，不讓它有妄動的機會。

　　男人最脆弱的部位被緊夾的感覺很痛，但Rumlow心裡的快感卻強上太多。他感覺分身被Winter Soldier全身最火熱的地方緊緊的包覆住，隨著每一下心跳的跳動規律的抽動，像是主動的吸吮按摩，穴口緊繃得像是下一秒就要被他撕裂。

 

　　他佔有了他。

 

　　Rumlow並沒有戴保險套。

　　即使他知道那些Gay們做愛應有的美德跟禮儀，像是潤滑的方法跟避免內射不好清理的保險套－－他不是Gay，只是偶爾會嚐鮮，像吃慣美式餐廳的人偶爾想來點異國料理一樣，這並不犯法－－但他也不認為他需要對Winter Soldier那麼做。

　　他是武器，誰他媽會在意武器的想法？Rumlow心想，咧嘴無聲的笑了。

　　但正因為沒有那些阻礙，所以Rumlow感受到的溫度真實而灼熱。

　　「……Winter Soldier也不全是冰冷的，right？」

　　Rumlow俯下身，貼近Winter Soldier的耳廓，調笑的咬著髮間微微露出的耳垂，用舌頭和牙齒去撥弄那小小的肉塊，留下幾個滲血的記號。

　　Winter Soldier的吐息短而急促，像是顫抖著想把呼吸聲壓低，卻沒有辦法遏止自己緊繃的身體跟喘息，他的手緊緊握拳，指甲深深插到掌心裡，手指用力過度的泛白。

　　Rumlow看見了卻沒在意，或說是刻意不去在意，反而是在感受到內壁的繃緊隨著時間過去似乎有軟化的跡象後，更用力把陰莖往內頂了進去。

　　Winter Soldier瞬間似乎發出了模糊的哀鳴。

　　但Rumlow沒聽清，因為兩人的交合處在他抽動的瞬間發出了響亮的水聲，濕濡而煽情，奪去他所有注意力。他感覺自己正插在全世界最熱的地方，那個緊小的窄道像是熱帶的天堂。

　　下一秒Rumlow瘋狂的抽動起來。

　　痛。

　　當然是非常痛的。

　　他的動作粗暴而沒有規律，只是緊緊的扣住Winter Soldier的腰部，在上面留下青紫的痕跡，接著用全身的力道把分身撞到內壁最深處，然後在下一個Winter Soldier吐氣的瞬間抽出。在過於狹窄的甬道抽插絲毫無法帶來快感，反而像是皮快要被磨掉的感覺，刺燙的辣痛著。

　　但他沒有停止。

　　也不想停止。

　　「……Soldier，我讓你爽嗎？」

　　Rumlow想笑，卻笑不出來。

　　他知道的。

　　咆嘯突擊隊的Sergeant James Barnes，愛著的是全美利堅合眾國最驕傲的那個名字－－Captain America。

　　他不再說話，而是專心地操弄身下那具肉體。

　　Winter Soldier的頭髮散亂的披在肩上，隨著他每次的頂弄搖晃，微捲的棕色髮絲泛著薄薄的光，那是手電筒的反光。手電筒被他扔在一旁隨意照著室內的某個角落，卻在潔白的牆面反射，把他們照得濛濛的亮。

　　像是習慣，Winter Soldier同樣把這間屋子所有對外的窗戶都貼上了厚厚的報紙，避免光線也避免狙擊，所以他們看不到任何來自窗外的月光與星光。

　　今晚月亮其實很美。Rumlow想著。

　　當他開車跨越飄著大雪的荒野時，圓月在烏雲裡時現時隱，在出現的瞬間皎潔的泛著光，潔白的積雪在夜間反射著月色，在烏雲退去的那一瞬間，像是整個世界都被鍍上了銀白的色彩，寂靜無聲。後照鏡裡輪胎的印痕拖得很長，在積雪的地面壓出兩行深黑，延伸消失在地平線的盡頭，像是沒有退路，不再有退路。

　　白色的世界。

　　冬日的世界。

　　月亮好美。

　　接著他的思緒被自己的動作碎成片段，無暇顧及剛剛腦中瞬間閃現而過的念頭。

　　Rumlow的動作沒有任何技巧，只是陰莖每次插入都連根沒入Winter Soldier體內最深處，囊袋和大腿撞擊結實的臀部發出皮肉拍打的聲響，過大的撞擊力道將Winter Soldier整個人往前頂，又被他死死的抓著腰拖回；抽出時也連根拔出，陰莖前端最寬的傘狀部位每次進出都強迫已經撐到極限的穴口更緊繃的擴張，穴口的皺褶被撐的平整形成一個悽慘的圓環，咬住裹滿潤滑液的猙獰分身，濕黏的潤滑液被抽插的動作磨得起泡，白花花的泡沫四溢著留下大腿，穴口在陰莖抽出後急迫地想要畏縮的收緊，卻在下次插入又被頂開。

　　Rumlow斷斷續續的喘著，臉上的汗水像雨點一樣從他身上落下，滴落到Winter Soldier的背上，一個個雨點順著肩胛的弧度從兩側滑下，Rumlow像是被蠱惑一樣舔吮著那光潔的背部、突出的脊椎。為了支撐仿生的金屬左手，金屬被一路種進Winter Soldier的脊椎當中，讓他可以更好的支撐手臂的重量跟靈活使用，那同時也在他背上形成不明顯的金屬紋路，Rumlow舔弄著那些痕跡，在上面折騰出吻痕。

　　改造一定很痛。

　　Rumlow光是回想起有人為了替他接起他斷裂的肋骨，在骨頭中間打了隻鋼釘的事就覺得頭皮發麻。外來物質侵入身體的感覺冰冷而恐怖，讓人無法信任，一直到骨頭癒合數年後，他不時還是會感受到被骨頭包覆的鋼鐵在叫囂，發出令人牙酸的聲響。而Winter Soldier的身體幾乎有一部分都被金屬取代，他記得曾經看到那些白大褂冰敷著仿生手臂與肩膀的交接處，不管是出於舒緩肌肉或是什麼其他原因，那都一定不是愉快的體驗。

　　他突然覺得眼前的Winter Soldier脆弱的像是快要碎裂。

　　「放鬆點，Soldier，這會讓我們都很舒服的。」

　　Rumlow不自覺的放緩語調跟速度，抽插從原本的粗魯變為細膩而緩慢，他的手慢慢揉著Winter Soldier腰間那些因為剛剛強硬的動作留下的瘀青跟指甲痕，一點一點把那些瘀痕揉開。

　　他在Winter Soldier的身上遊走，用手指跟掌心享受著微微出汗的冰冷滑膩肌膚，上頭有些舊傷的紋路，大概是他還是Sergeant James時留下，但那絲毫不影響手感，反而讓人更想仔細觸摸那些細節，一一舔吻。

　　而隨著時間過去，緊小的甬道為了保護身體開始變得放鬆，淫亂的水聲從兩人的交合處響起，汁水淋漓的令人興奮，黏膩而煽情。Rumlow感覺分身被緊夾的痛楚退去，肉體的快感緊接著升上大腦。他聽見Winter Soldier深深壓抑的喘息抑制不住的從唇齒間漏出，性感的無可救藥。他的陰莖被窄小的穴口緊緊吸住，在他每一次抽出時熱切的挽留，卻在他再次挺身進入時溫熱的包覆住他，微微的隨著心臟跳動按摩著他的陰莖。

　　「Fuck，Soldier，你他媽簡直是為此而生！」

　　Rumlow吼著，硬是把原本背對他跪著的Winter Soldier翻過身來，他自己的膝蓋則是跪到了沙發椅墊上，讓Winter Soldier的背靠著沙發，頭擱在椅背上，大腿被Rumlow纏到自己的腰間。

　　在換姿勢的過程Rumlow並沒有把陰莖抽出，就這麼保持著還插在Winter Soldier身體裡的姿勢在他體內整整轉了半圈，旋轉的刺激很強，而這個姿勢讓Winter Soldier的體重全部都壓在Rumlow的陰莖上，讓他進到比原本更深更深的地方。

　　「唔……」

　　Winter Soldier悶哼一聲，這個姿勢讓Rumlow終於可以看清Winter Soldier的表情，現在的他雙眼泛紅，濕漉漉的像是要掉下淚來，下唇被咬的血跡斑斑，幾絲血絲甚至流過下巴，流到光裸的胸口上。

　　「不准咬嘴唇，然後抱住我。」

　　Rumlow出口的命令順滑的像來自本能，在還沒思考之前就形成語言。

　　而Winter Soldier遲疑一下後順服的聽令，將發著寒冷的金屬手臂跟溫暖的手臂同時環上了Rumlow的脖頸，然後下意識地舔了舔下唇的血跡。血跡沿著唇線擴散，Rumlow看著濕潤的唇瓣染滿了血般嫣紅，像是受到蠱惑一樣緩緩前傾，幾乎要吻上那唇。

　　但最後他只是把嘴唇以外的血跡舔掉，從胸口到下巴上一路留下一道水痕。

　　Winter Soldier不再咬著嘴唇，而是咬緊牙根微張著唇瓣抽氣，每當Rumlow插入時，他就低低的倒抽一口氣，空氣流過他的齒縫，他的眼神散亂而失焦，迷茫的表情隨著Rumlow的每下撞擊而有細微的變化，偶爾像是耐受不住一樣淺淺閉上眼睛，卻又很快張開。

　　那張臉任誰看到都會想幹死他。

　　「Damn it！」Rumlow咬著牙笑，這真是爽翻了，他正在幹Hydra最恐怖的武器，一人就可以毀掉一座小國的兵器，而他們卻在擁抱，他的手抓在他的腰上，而他的手臂抱住他的脖子，他們被困在彼此的領域裡。

　　Winter Soldier的身體在加上仿生金屬手臂後比一般人沉上許多，Rumlow抱的有些吃力，但是靠著沙發的支撐不但可以應付，反而還能藉著重力讓每下挺動都插進Winter Soldier體內的最深處，Winter Soldier的身體隨著他每次插入在沙發上晃動，讓沙發椅腳一下一下劃著木質地板發出刺耳的聲響。

　　冰冷的金屬貼在Rumlow的脖頸分擔了部分的重量，但反而有種死亡般的快感。他曾經看過有人被Winter Soldier掐斷喉管，那把凶器就這樣橫在他的頸項，隨時可以奪走他的性命。

　　為什麼不呢？看看他正在做什麼。

　　Rumlow無聲的笑著，在下一次深深地插入之後咬住了Winter Soldier的脖子，像是被蠱惑一樣吐出了那個詞。

　　「Bucky。」

　　第一次，Winter Soldier在做愛中變得茫然失序的眼神直直對上了Rumlow的雙眼。

　　Rumlow感覺自己的心臟被重重撞擊，淺綠色的雙眼，隨著日光而時常變化著色彩，他不只一次在心裡讚嘆過那對雙眼，像是造物主的恩賜，精工打造的禮物。

　　但Winter Soldier雙眼卻仍然沒有焦距，明明是看著Rumlow，卻像是想透過他找到其他什麼一樣。

　　「……Steve？」最後他困惑的吐出了一個名字。

　　Rumlow幾乎要笑出聲音，而他也這麼做了。

　　只是聽起來幾乎像是在哭。

　　「Son of a bitch！你也這樣讓你的隊長爽過了嗎？像那些隊長的女孩一樣掀開裙子搖著屁股讓他幹嗎！」

　　一邊說著，Rumlow一邊更用力地把自己頂進Winter Soldier身體裡，像是想打碎接下來所有他打算說出口的話，像是只要讓那些話變的破碎就能讓一切不復存在一樣。

　　連他自己都不知道自己在害怕什麼。

　　「James "Bucky" Barnes和Captain America。」

　　他咬緊牙念著，多麼完美的名字，多麼完美的一對。

　　從戰爭時期，他們的名字就一直並排的列著，Captain America和他心愛的Bucky Barnes。

　　那些捕風捉影的記者最喜歡這一類的題材。漫長的戰爭和沒有盡頭的絕望總是讓人們感到絕望，於是折騰著想要一點新鮮的刺激與活力，最好是帶著惡意的禁忌色彩。即使被戰爭充斥的新聞版面總是帶著血淋淋的慘痛，哀悼名單和弔文總是在每卷報紙上用掉最多的篇幅，金屬的軍牌被裝在紫色天鵝絨袋子裡遞送到等待的人們手上，用最後的體面換來淚水跟憤怒。但這類事情在見多了以後終究令人麻木，當那些誇大篇幅的煽情與偽裝的悲痛在也無法吸引觀眾的目光時，媒體將錨頭轉向，用他們嗜血的雙眼望向其他風頭浪尖上的角色。

　　而在那時太過出風頭的Captain America理所當然的成為了他們的下手目標。

　　他像個傳奇。

　　年少瘦小而體弱多病，出身於布魯克林，投效軍旅屢次失敗，但不屈不饒願意為國奉獻，最後感動了Dr.Abraham Erskine，讓他加入了重生計劃，最後用世界上獨一無二的血清強化了他的體能，讓他成為超級士兵。

　　而由於Dr.Abraham在後來Hydra的行動中被刺殺身亡，血清的製作方法就這麼消失，於是Steve Rogers成了全世界唯一一個超級士兵，眾人愛戴的Captain America。

　　但只是這麼大眾化的英雄故事當然無法滿足嗜血的鯊魚。他與他唯一好友的過去也被一一翻上檯面。

　　James Buchanan Barnes，Captain的青梅竹馬，從小見義勇為，面貌姣好受異性歡迎，而後加入107步兵團，與德軍交戰中被俘，200人的步兵團被救出時只存活了50人，他也是其中之一。而後跟著Captain成立咆嘯突擊隊，成為百步穿楊的狙擊手，Captain身後的最大後援。

　　但這並不是描寫的重點。

　　或許是從哪個八卦的小報社開始的，他們開始繪聲繪影的敘述著兩人的過去－－互相依存、互相扶持，從小到大Captain America和James Buchanan Barnes攜手而行，他們是彼此的唯一。

　　而成果驚人。

　　一批批油墨未乾的報紙才剛送到報童的手上就被一旁等待許久的人們一掃而空，甚至撕打扭搶著，甚至連那些印壞的、印歪的殘稿都被女工珍而重之的收了起來，貼在床頭，報童自掏腰包買下的那幾份報紙輕鬆的在轉手後賣出高價。

　　Captain America人類的那一面，柔軟的那一面，成了他英挺外貌的最佳補述，他變成所有美國女孩的夢中情人。

　　但原本僅是帶著淡淡不明顯情愫的文章，在一次次的售完加印後慢慢變了味。禁忌的戀情像是腐肉一樣吸引著蒼蠅的注意力，他們開始學會用更露骨的言詞描述那一次次妄想中的戰術討論，帳篷裡吹熄蠟燭後的響動，貨卡上短暫的休息片刻，清晰的像是僅有一牆之隔。

　　而後那些當然都被銷毀了。戰略科學軍團的後勤可不是好惹的。

　　但那些又有多少是事實？

　　就像現在這樣，或許這些都曾經發生。

　　Rumlow猛力抽插了幾下，感覺Winter Soldier的甬道內壁瞬間緊繃起來，把他夾的頭皮發麻，差點失控繳械。

　　「嘿，放鬆點。」他打了一下Winter Soldier的屁股，力道毫不留情，甚至在上面留下五指明顯的紅印，「別想這麼快把我夾出來。」

　　他感覺自己憤怒卻毫無原因，只能無可名狀的憤怒著。

　　那些像是低俗小說的色情故事，卻印著藍白紅三色的封面，星星在上頭閃耀。

　　故事的第二主角當然是Captain America最要好的Pal，他的Bucky。

　　還會有誰更適合呢。

　　Winter Soldier仍看著Rumlow，手規規矩矩的環繞著他的脖子。金屬手臂已經被Rumlow的體溫熨的溫熱，兩人的汗水在金屬葉上滑動，接著一滴一滴的掉落地上，在滿是灰塵的地面留下一個個深色的圓點，被腳印踏的紊亂。

　　但他的眼裡是一片迷霧般的灰，時不時闔上的灰，看不見日光的灰。

　　他的日光已經葬送在冰雪的1945，從此他的世界只剩下不見天日的黑。

　　血乾涸後重新澆灌，層層疊疊染著的深黑。

　　他閉上雙眼。

　　Rumlow托住了Winter Soldier的屁股，那上面是一片潤滑液的滑膩，晶亮亮的，他把他往上推了一段，接著放手用重力讓自己的陰莖重新插回他的體內。濕潤的洞口已經微微腫了起來，每次進出帶來的都是環狀的收縮刺激。

　　他滿足的嘆了一聲。

　　他們密密實實的連在一起，直線距離是負數，他在他身體裡。

　　像是他天生就該待在那個溫熱的小洞裡。

　　Rumlow抬起頭，急切的親吻著那對已經安然睡去的雙眼，滿意的看著每一根睫毛都纖長的顫抖著，染著風雪與冰霜的痕跡。

　　七十年太長，長的能夠改變一切。

　　一個安然渡過了冰封的年月，在眾人的期待中醒來，重新穿上了小丑滑稽的戲服，在陽光普照的大地下大步前行；一個在黑暗中艱困的行走，步履蹣跚的晃著，忍著風霜與寒凍，遍染血腥。

　　他們兩個不再是連在一起的名字。

　　那是人與神的差距。

　　「喔對了，我想起一件有趣的事。」Rumlow說，「但這件事你當然知道。」

　　他看著Winter Soldier，發現對方毫無反應之後自顧自說了下去。

　　「你的隊長偽造參軍資料－－當然沒被其他人知道。」

　　Rumlow想，偉大的Captain America必須要是完美的，這種犯罪紀錄當然第一時間被戰略科學軍團銷毀了。於是他嗤笑了一聲，像是凡人終能嘲笑奧林帕斯山上眾神的慾望橫流的淫亂與愚昧，這讓他們暫時不那麼像高高在上的神明，而更像淺薄無知的人類。

　　「你聽到了嗎？他並不那麼完美。」Rumlow說，低低的附耳在Winter Soldier耳邊，像是對著情人呢喃的低語，但下半身的動作卻瘋狂的粗暴著，仔細看甚至可以發現兩人的結合處開始泛起了淡淡的紅，「你的Steve，一點都不完美。」

　　如果不是當年戰略科學軍團裡的誰用手寫下了這些事情，紀錄根本不會留下。他能看到的被相機翻拍的那些手寫檔案，字體秀麗端正中帶著隱隱的英氣，或許是哪個曾經膜拜他的女軍官寫的，比方說那個Peggy Carter，神盾局創辦者之一，據說是Captain America的情人的Carter探員。

　　「但他可真受歡迎，對吧。」

　　他笑著問，對上Winter Soldier的眼神時卻意外地看見了深色的綠。　　

　　Winter Soldier凝視著他，不知何時睜開了雙眼。

　　「Кто ад ...... Стив？」

　　Winter Soldier問，顫抖的語調說著短促而急切的語言，Rumlow覺得那聽起來像是德語，保加利亞語，或是俄語。

　　「什麼？」大概是俄語。他想。

　　「……Who the hell……is Steve？」

　　Winter Soldier的話語被Rumlow下半身激烈的動作頂的破碎，但他還是勉力的抬起頭，執拗的眼神對上了Rumlow。

　　「誰也不是，他誰也不是。」Rumlow說。

　　你們沒有任何關係。

　　Rumlow抱緊了Winter Soldier，陰莖抽搐著，將所有精華都射在他體內。

　　高潮帶來的快感讓Rumlow眼前發黑，他緊緊抓著Winter Soldier的大腿，把那裏掐出一個個紅印。他的額頭抵在Winter Soldier肩部微微濕潤的冰涼皮膚上，那裏傳出一股淡淡的硝煙氣息，和略帶鐵鏽的味道混雜在一起，冰涼而熱辣的味道。

　　Winter Soldier的味道。

　　Rumlow靠著肩膀喘息片刻，額頭上滴落的汗水和Winter Soldier肩頭的汗水交融在一起，弄得他眼眶周圍濕漉漉的，那些汗水慢慢滲進他緊閉的眼裡，發癢的令人刺疼。

　　很不舒服，但是Rumlow只是緊緊眨眼數次，試圖把那些入侵的情緒擠開，額頭始終不願意離開那塊皮膚。

　　他們就這樣用相當彆扭的姿勢貼著，兩人身軀上滴下的汗水把原本髒亂的沙發弄得更加狼狽，斑斑點點的髒污讓灰塵糾結，甚至沾染回他們身上。  
　  
　　當喘息終於平復，Rumlow抬起頭，面前的Winter Soldier仍盯著他，手臂仍環著他的脖子，他們的身軀仍然親密的貼合著，但Winter Soldier臉上的表情卻淡淡的，像是剛剛那一場性愛對他來說不過是打了個盹，嘴唇上留下的滲血齒痕，身體上被Rumlow弄出的這些瘀痕印記，還有那些痛楚與快樂，對他來說都毫無影響。

　　他看起來就像是置身事外。

　　Rumlow下意識地低頭，卻注意到Winter Soldier身前的分身正軟垂的貼在他的腹部，毫無硬度的橫躺著，畏縮的暴露在冷空氣當中。對比自己仍插在對方身軀裡把那裡攪成一團混亂跟濕潤還微微又有著要抬頭跡象的硬挺來說，諷刺地令人發笑。

　　「我懂了，我就是讓你不夠爽對吧。」Rumlow說，微微的咬牙，神色有些猙獰，伸手摸上那截看起來疲弱而軟垂的部位。

　　Winter Soldier幾乎是立刻抽動了一下，圓睜著雙眼望向Rumlow的手，過了片刻轉而看向他的臉，眼神中帶著點不可置信。

　　「輕鬆點，Soldier。」

　　Rumlow帶著點笑容的說，他喜歡Winter Soldier現在的反應。他握住Winter Soldier雙腿間的陰莖，上下抽動著，從原本不熟練的緩慢漸漸加速，時快時慢的掌控住節奏，他的拇指在黑暗中摸索，接著準確的按住陰莖上頭的小孔，帶著繭的粗糙指腹在上頭重重的摩擦，時不時用指甲輕輕戳刺那裏。

　　沒過多久Winter Soldier就在他手裡完全硬了起來。

　　「……唔……」

　　痛楚能夠忍耐，但是快感卻令人感到困惑。Winter Soldier僵硬的看著Rumlow的手，任由他握住自己身上最脆弱的部位，用著自己毫無印象的手法在上頭摩擦。明顯的快感一波接著一波，他的雙臂顫動，像是想要推拒。

　　Rumlow發現自己又硬了。

　　Winter Soldier困惑的臉讓Rumlow很有想操壞他的衝動，於是他毫不猶豫的這麼做了。

　　Rumlow扣住似乎蠢蠢欲動的金屬手臂，順手把原本僅靠著脖頸、手臂，和被自己抱住的大腿三點來支撐體重的Winter Soldier放倒在沙發上橫躺著，自己也跪了上去。

　　Winter Soldier的腿仍環在Rumlow腰上，Rumlow的分身仍然插在那個濕熱的小洞裡，甚至還惡意的挺動了幾下，滿足的聽到突然變粗的鼻息聲，他的動作從穴口裡帶出更多水液，弄得沙發椅墊上濕漉漉的，散發著甜腥的氣息。Rumlow整個人俯身在Winter Soldier身上，一手撐在沙發上，一手仍握著Winter Soldier的陰莖快速抽動。

　　三人坐的沙發長度難以容納兩個幾乎180公分的男人，原本被放在一旁椅墊上的手電筒被Rumlow嫌礙事隨手往地上撥去，塑膠製的外殼落地時發出清脆的聲響，光線在室內打著旋，漸漸趨緩。

　　明明是黯淡的場景，荒廢破舊的小屋，寂靜而無聲，Rumlow卻倏然想起了遊樂園裡的旋轉木馬。

　　手電筒明亮的光線在地上打著轉，於是破舊的沙發在那瞬間就像是馬車般，隨著聽不見的音樂與歡笑聲在空中轉著，慢慢地加速，光的粉塵在他們四周飄散，每一次光線的離去都讓陰影停格，形成一張張幻燈片，啪，過去，啪，現在，啪，消失，啪，出現。

　　Winter Soldier軀體的起伏被一段一段的光線記錄進Rumlow眼裡，每次只能看清一部分，像是過曝的照片，畫面上永遠只有一塊依稀能辨認容顏。

　　接著旋轉木馬漸漸緩速，十二點鐘快到了，一切的魔法都將消逝，玻璃鞋將變回堅硬的軍靴，南瓜馬車與舞會被槍聲與火藥擊碎，偽裝的禮服褪去華彩，只剩下黑夜般的色彩，緊緊的縛住無法掙脫的身體，流光溢彩的華麗大床變成七十年的冰棺。

　　但他們的時間卻加速了，躺倒在沙發上的姿勢讓Rumlow可以同步著腰部和手的動作，他快速在緊緻而濕潤的穴裡抽動，把水聲攪的黏膩而交纏，把室內染上淫蕩而色情的音調。Rumlow的手也沒有停下，隨著腰部時淺時深的抽動，時而惡意的用力拉扯，時而輕柔的旋轉，把Winter Soldier原本近乎無聲的喘息攪的紛亂。

　　Winter Soldier無措的手僵硬的放在一旁，緊緊抓住沙發的坐墊，金屬的左手甚至穿透了布面，扣住裡頭生鏽的彈簧，他的腰跟腿隨著Rumlow的動作時不時顫慄，陰莖被迫慢慢地吐出濕潤少量的前列腺液，染濕了Rumlow的拇指，讓他更輕易的在上頭滑動亵玩。

　　Rumlow惡意的把手指舉到Winter Soldier面前。

　　「看看你。」

　　Rumlow的拇指和食指開闔，其中沾黏的液體在黑暗中反射著微光，隨著他的動作被拉長成細絲，接著斷裂。

　　「你濕了。」他色情的說，接著把手指上的濕潤抹在Winter Soldier舔的紅潤的嘴唇上。

　　Winter Soldier微微蹙眉，苦澀的味道和腥氣明顯的令他下意識地想要偏過頭，Rumlow卻堅決的把手指上的液體一道一道的抹在嘴唇上，不讓他閃躲。Rumlow的大拇指粗糙的刮著濕潤而褶皺的柔軟唇瓣，不停地重複那樣的動作，直到Winter Soldier的嘴唇上染滿自己的味道。

　　「不喜歡自己的味道嗎？」Rumlow問，接著把手指插進Winter Soldier嘴裡，「舔乾淨，這是命令。」

　　Winter Soldier頓了一下，接著照做了。

　　Rumlow喃喃罵了一聲，接著扳住Winter Soldier的腿，把他的雙腿向胸前凹去，讓那個飽受蹂躪的小孔被看的一清二楚，明明光線昏暗，Rumlow卻清楚地看見被撐開的穴口皺褶，顫抖而生疏的吞著陰莖，被迫從中撐開成一個悽慘的環型，上頭沾著透明的潤滑液、乳白色的精液，還有幾道不明顯的血絲滲出，看起來又骯髒又淫亂。

　　「弄得真髒。」Rumlow笑著說，自言自語的，又用力抽插了幾下，直到逼出一聲悶悶的哼聲才把動作放緩，再次握上Winter Soldier有些軟化的陰莖，「馬上讓你更髒。」

　　這次他沒有再忽輕忽重的使用那些技巧，而是快速的撸動握緊的分身，配合下半身不間斷的抽插著。他的跨間和囊袋不斷撞擊Winter Soldier的臀肉，把那裡撞得一片通紅。

　　Winter Soldier下意識的又把自己的嘴唇舔的濕潤而通紅，原先抹上去的精液已經都消失在柔軟的味蕾上，呼吸裡帶著淺淺的腥氣，他的身體隨著衝擊顫抖，腦子一片混亂，臉頰通紅，視線迷茫的望著黑暗中無法分辨輪廓的Rumlow，吐息急促。

　　直到他體內某個點突然被狠狠的擦過。

　　Winter Soldier在那瞬間繃緊身體，圓睜雙眼攪緊內壁，顫抖著把精液射在Rumlow手上。

　　「Shit–－」

　　Rumlow咬緊牙根，在注意到Winter Soldier要高潮的瞬間，他刻意把分身頂進對方體內最深處。

　　陰莖被那個濕熱的小洞瞬間夾緊的觸感讓他背脊發麻，絲絨般的甬道密密實實的纏上敏感的陰莖，像是有無數張小嘴在上頭吸吮，他在那瞬間幾乎射出，繃緊全身肌肉，好不容易才忍耐過那一波痛苦並快樂的高潮，分身卻漲的更大。

　　Rumlow過了一會兒才發現自己的手上滿是白濁，帶著Winter Soldier麝香的腥味，手掌心裡的分身早已軟下，但仍然時不時敏感的顫動著，像是振翅卻無法飛行的鳥兒，羽毛早已脫落，只能在地上徒然的展翅。

　　折翼而不鳴的鳥。

　　他把那些液體反手抹在Winter Soldier仍在顫抖的腹部，那些液體就順著結實的肌肉線條在溝壑裡流動，黏膩而緩慢，色情的一吋一吋蠶食那具軀體。Winter Soldier的皮膚很白，長年未經日曬的肌膚隱隱能看到青色血管，Rumlow的手在他的腹部揉搓，帶著汗水濕氣的肌膚讓手一碰觸就吸附在上頭無法分離，於是Rumlow慢慢的從腹部開始往上塗抹，像是蛋糕師傅用奶油妝點蛋糕一樣細緻的撫過每一吋。

　　他看著Winter Soldier因為喘息而不斷上下抽動的喉結，忍不住低頭用牙齒在上頭磨蹭，壓抑的不讓自己因為一時失控而在上頭留下太過明顯的痕跡。

　　在那一瞬間他們親暱的就像是情人。

　　高潮後微微失神的Winter Soldier被喉頭的疼痛喚醒，那個柔軟而致命的部位被堅硬銳利的牙齒啃咬，隨時都有可能被咬斷的危機感觸發了他的警戒，他瞬間在Rumlow的懷裡掙扎起來，原本安分環在Rumlow脖子上金屬手臂反過來掐住Rumlow的脖子，強迫他往後離開。

　　Rumlow反而笑了。

　　他的脖子被掐住，喉頭一吋一吋被收緊讓氧氣開始變的稀薄，每一口呼吸都變得費力，眼前漸漸發黑，耳內甚至傳出了尖銳的耳鳴聲。他在那一剎那想起那幾個曾經被失控的Winter Soldier捏碎喉管的科學家。

　　被捏斷喉管的第一時間其實並不會死，而是會掙扎著，像是溺水的人渴求從水裡呼吸到任何一口空氣，卻只能徒勞無功的被自己的血液嗆咳，眼裡漸漸失去生命。

　　那群科學家有的他很熟悉，有的人他甚至連名字都記不住。因為總是有一批人負責Winter Soldier的控管，從生理到心理都在他們的控制範圍中，而關於是否進行記憶清除的評斷多半也是由他們來負責。但他們的汰換率很高，非常高。或許是因為他們掌握了太多機密，而嘴巴又不是那麼牢靠的緣故。

　　反正，『砍掉一個頭，就會長出兩個頭』，Hydra從來不在乎生命，但它永遠不會消失。

　　喉間的禁錮並沒有隨著時間放鬆，於是Rumlow順著Winter Soldier手的力道後退，將自己的陰莖向外完全抽出，接著對著那個暫時尚未閉合的穴口更深更用力的頂了進去。

　　「唔……」

　　Winter Soldier瞬間發出離水的魚般的短促哀鳴，原本緊抓著Rumlow喉間的手也鬆了幾分。見狀Rumlow連續幾次把陰莖退出，退到只剩下半個頭被欺凌的悽慘的入口淺淺含住，接著再次進入直直頂到最深處。他的動作讓Winter Soldier的頭不斷撞到沙發的木質扶手，發出悶悶的聲響。

　　他知道在高潮後繼續抽插會讓對方不舒服，甚至引起疼痛，完全無法引發快感。

　　但誰在乎呢。

　　等到那個繃緊的小穴再次發出溼答答的黏膩水聲，等到空氣能順利通過他的喉間後，Rumlow用喑啞破碎的聲調開口。

　　「放開你的手，Soldier。」

　　Winter Soldier眼神迷茫的盯著一片黑暗的房頂，手電筒能照到的距離不夠遠，所以那些橫樑在他眼中只是幾條不甚明顯的線，模模糊糊的波動而扭曲著。但近處的亮度卻很強，把壓在他身上的這個人照出一個輪廓般的剪影線條，側臉一小塊亮的像是發著光，但其他五官卻則埋藏在陰影當中，對比的光線只讓陰影更深更濃，他模糊的在其中分辨出剛硬的下巴線條，還有發青的鬍渣。

　　是他回頭時常常會看到的影子。

　　Winter Soldier過了許久才意識到Rumlow那句話是個命令，於是緩緩地鬆開了金屬的五指。金屬扇葉像是鱗片一樣逆著豎起，波浪般的擺動，像是想抗拒這個指令一樣的扇動著，但最後仍然屈服在身體的指令下。

　　Rumlow啐了一口血沫到地上，咧嘴露出笑容。

　　他感覺自己的喉間腥甜，滿是鮮血的氣味，喉管大概受傷了，呼吸中帶著沉沉的聲響。

　　他的包包裡有藥和抗生素，甚至還有乾淨的繃帶和換洗衣物。那些本來都是帶給Winter Soldier的，雖然他很明白Winter Soldier的能耐，但他仍然不確定在那場混亂的槍戰中Winter Soldier是否會受傷，而他確信自己只是想保證武器的性能沒有任何受損。

　　但現在看起來他會更快用上。

　　雖然這麼想著，但Rumlow只是把自己的陰莖往外抽，然後更往內插去。

　　他聽見Winter Soldier斷斷續續的喘著，每次呼吸都被他的抽插打斷，讓那些吞嚥跟喘息都被變成支離破碎的片段。胸口的乳尖立著，不知道是因為過度的刺激還是冷空氣的影響，總之那對紅寶石般的軟肉嫣紅的硬著，他忍不住彎腰湊了過去，在上頭留下一個個吻痕齒印，直到它們看起來紅得滲血。

　　遽然彎腰改變姿勢讓Rumlow的分身狠狠的在Winter Soldier的體內轉了一下，頂到了另外一個角度，那瞬間Rumlow明顯感受到前端擦到一塊微凸的軟肉，而Winter Soldier立刻反射性僵直的繃緊，內壁緊緊夾住他的分身。

　　「頂到你最爽的那一點了嗎？」Rumlow笑，說話讓他咳了幾聲，嚥下了幾口帶著血沫的口水，他察覺自己的聲音似乎沙啞了一點，但並不影響說話。

　　Rumlow開始對著那一塊軟肉攻擊，用陰莖在那個小點上死命的磨，每次深入抽插時都準確的撞擊到那個點。

　　「嗯？是這裡嗎？感覺如何？」

　　Rumlow嘶啞著聲音說著，雙手握住Winter Soldier肌理分明的腰，把自己更深的往內頂去，彎腰距離近到能夠感覺到Winter Soldier唇間吐出的溼熱氣息。

　　Winter Soldier整個人開始戰慄。他的雙手無處可去只能緊緊握拳，緊到讓金屬都發出令人牙酸的聲響。

　　他試圖縮緊那個柔軟的甬道，抗拒陌生的感覺，但那個小洞早已經被Rumlow操開，洞口跟屁股上都是濕亮亮的潤滑液跟精液，甜膩的潤滑液氣味跟麝香混在一起，裡面外面都被弄得一塌糊塗，他的縮緊不但無法抗拒，反而更像是依依不捨的挽留，吸住陰莖不願意讓它抽出。

　　「嘶－－別咬那麼緊，甜心，我可不想太快被夾出來。」

　　Rumlow輕挑的笑，低頭注意到腹間被WinterSoldier本來已經軟去的分身又微微勃起，半挺著抵到他的腹部，他用手掐了一把，感覺到根部隱隱的發脹。

　　「你硬了。」

　　Winter Soldier被抱住的雙腿滿是汗水，他的肌肉繃緊，腳趾用力的彎曲，右手拳頭握的死緊，指甲深深插進肉裡，血從指縫間流下，在地上落下一個個鮮紅的點。陌生的快感讓他眼前的黑暗滿是模糊的水光，隨著每次晃動流離出不同的影子。有時候是一道撒在金髮上的陽光、有時候是一頁滿是皺褶的白紙、有時候只是一點點氣味，像是烤箱裡剛出爐的蘋果派。

　　但更多的是黑暗，深深淺淺，濃重的黑暗。

　　水聲在黑暗中規律的響著，精液和潤滑液，或許還有腸液，隨著Rumlow每次插入抽出不斷從那個已經微微腫起的小洞中流出，把他們身體底下的沙發座墊淋濕一大塊，那個小洞現在軟的過份，被操成最適合幹的形狀。

　　Winter Soldier的乳尖仍然翹著，紅腫而帶著血絲，每當Rumlow頂到最深處時就會低頭啃咬它們，直到它們紅腫的幾乎要滴下血。有幾縷頭髮緊貼在Winter Soldier的額頭上，被汗濕透。Rumlow伸手把它們撥開，視線卻剛好對上迷茫的眼神。

　　誰能想像護目鏡下的這雙眼睛？

　　像是初生的小鹿一樣，濕漉漉又可憐的美麗眼睛。

　　Winter Soldier喘著氣，破碎的發出細聲的呻吟。Rumlow受到蠱惑一般慢慢低頭，沉溺在灰綠色的夢境當中，直到嘴唇能夠感受到濕熱的喘氣的位置。

　　「爽嗎？」最後他說，「這次我們一起。」

＝＝＝＝

　　天亮了。

　　Rumlow撿起自己扔在地上的衣服。衣服早在他們不知道做到第幾次的時候就被汗水濕透，於是他索性把那些阻礙都用力扯下扔在地上，毫不在乎地板的骯髒。脫去那些阻礙之後，他更可以把自己緊密而赤裸裸的貼在Winter Soldier泛著涼意的肌膚上。

　　太冷了。

　　兩人的汗水和雪地的寒意纏在一起，讓Winter Soldier整個人抱起來像是一塊柔軟的冰，從中透出徹骨的冰寒。Rumlow抱著Winter Soldier整整一個晚上，把他翻來覆去的操著，操濕了操化了操開了，把那個濕軟的小洞都操成自己性器的形狀，密密實實的把分身鑲在裡面，感受喘息混亂的從紅潤的唇瓣吐出。但是Winter Soldier仍然冰冷，像是一塊冰迷離的折射著光，毫無融化的跡象。

　　Rumlow最後一次高潮時射在Winter Soldier臉上。

　　在即將要高潮時Rumlow把分身從那個天堂般的洞裡抽出，把Winter Soldier壓在地上，強制他的臉望著自己。Rumlow看著發紅的眼眶，佈滿咬痕的嘴唇，感覺自己的陰莖比剛剛更硬，燙的像塊烙鐵，他上下擼動沾滿潤滑劑和精液的分身，很快就瞄準那張臉射了。

　　他想知道精液淋在那張臉上會讓那張臉有什麼樣的表情。

　　憤怒、悲傷、又或是其他，他沒有看過的表情。

　　但沒有。

　　什麼都沒有。

　　Winter Soldier毫無反應，像那些糊在他臉上帶著腥味的液體什麼都不是，像什麼事都沒發生。

　　「……Fuck。」

　　Rumlow把Winter Soldier推到一旁，轉身撿起了地上自己的衣服。

　　他沒有憤怒。

　　落到地上的衣服蹭到一大塊灰塵，上頭甚至還有腳印，Rumlow拍著那些汙痕，經過了長久歲月的灰塵已經結成塊狀條狀，甚至可以用手一片一片撕下，而衣服下腹部的區塊上頭斑斑點點的結著乾硬結塊的白色液體，微微發黃。

　　大概是做的時候沾到，Rumlow心想，試著用手想去把那些白點摳掉，毫不意外的失敗了。

　　他走進浴室，僥倖的擰開水龍頭。

　　一瞬間像是從地心傳來了咕嚕嚕的低沉聲響，接著水流嘩啦啦地從已經鏽蝕成紅棕色的水龍頭裡流出。這間小屋的水管令人意外的仍然正常的運行，水龍頭流出來的水一開始泛著淺淺的褐黃，沒多久之後就變得清澈。Rumlow試著用手摸了一下，感受到刺骨的寒意從指尖尖端直接傳到心裡。

　　Rumlow試圖把水調熱，但除了發出幾個氣泡般的咕嚕聲之外，流出來的水仍然冷的像冰。

　　當然的。Rumlow心想，誰會為了一個廢棄了許久的空屋付那筆帳呢。

　　他在浴缸裡把冷水放的半滿，先罵著髒話草草把自己清理乾淨，之後他回頭去看浴室外的Winter Soldier。

　　Winter Soldier仍然如同剛剛的姿勢，面無表情地跪在沙發前方，Rumlow卻注意到他的手握起了原本擺在地上的槍。

　　「過來，Soldier。」他喊。

　　Winter Soldier沒有反應，只是慢慢的看了Rumlow一眼。

　　他臉上白濁的液體往下滴著，滑過閃著水霧的綠色雙眼，高聳的鼻樑，紅潤的唇瓣，漫過下巴那個淺淺的溝槽，最後流到光裸的胸膛上。

　　他看起來情色又煽情。

　　Rumlow發現自己的分身幾乎又蠢蠢欲動，即使看到Winter Soldier握著槍仍然一樣，甚至更加興奮。

　　「我給你做清理，放下槍。」Rumlow說，笑了起來。

　　他不知道自己在期待什麼。

　　或許是板機的輕響、火藥的氣息、消音的槍聲，或是盛開在雪地裡的紅色血花。

　　Winter Soldier最終放下了槍，服從命令跟隨Rumlow走進浴室。他一步跨進浴缸裡，像是幾乎結霜的水沒有任何溫度似的在水中安穩坐下。

　　Rumlow收斂了笑容，他舀起水開始揉搓著Winter Soldier的頭髮。

　　這次的任務本來應該在三天之內結束，在任務開始前，Rumlow把分量恰好的營養針和裝備都塞進Winter Soldier專用的箱子，但後來突發的意外讓他們的任務時間延長了兩天，而後兩天Rumlow根本無法離開任務目標附近去替Winter Soldier做任何補給，在失去計劃跟飢餓的情況下，Rumlow不知道Winter Soldier這兩天是怎麼度過的。

　　但仍然任務完成了，即使沒有精確的指令也一樣，Winter Soldier不愧是Hydra最強悍的兵器，實不虛傳。

　　但現在Winter Soldier閉著雙眼，頭微微後仰避免水流進眼睛裡，神情狀似放鬆的任Rumlow在他的頭上摸著，只有微微握拳的手能觀察到他現在的心情。乾涸的白濁仍然沾染在他臉上，變成不明顯的半透明。浸在水中赤裸的身體上頭佈滿吻痕和牙印，紅得發紫。

　　那些痕跡都是他弄上去的。Rumlow扯扯嘴角，換了個站姿。所以他大概就是一個會對槍發情的動物，就連在擦槍的時候都能勃起。

　　那些已經被灰塵和汗水結成一縷一縷的髮絲，在不斷揉搓下漸漸的散開，Rumlow沒有細心到把洗髮乳跟沐浴乳帶在身上，所以他只是轉開蓮蓬頭，讓Winter Soldier後仰著，用清水跟簡易的揉搓把那些髒汙通通沖刷掉。

　　窗外的天空不知何時已經泛起微微的魚肚白，Rumlow清楚的明白再過幾個小時他就必須準時的出現在約定好的地點，把Winter Soldier送交給負責運從回Hydra基地的人，他則是去進行那些掩人耳目的任務，但他仍然慢條斯理的清理著Winter Soldier，好像這是一件多麼重要的事。

　　「Soldier，回報受傷程度狀態。」Rumlow隨口問著。

　　「……綜合判斷為輕度，不影響戰鬥。」

　　「傷口有哪些？」

　　Winter Soldier沒有回答。

　　「算了那不重要。」Rumlow笑了聲，好像遇到了一件有趣的事情那樣，「跪著，我給你清理後面。」

　　Rumlow花了一點力氣才把手指重新插進那個小洞，因為Winter Soldier僵直著身體，態度算不上願意配合。那個剛剛分身還待著的小洞裡頭跟冰冷的水相比，簡直熱的幾乎快要把他的手指融化，那裡被操了一個晚上，穴口略略腫脹，當他一碰到那裡，Winter Soldier的肌膚就微微顫抖起來。

　　「放鬆。」Rumlow補了一句，「只是清理。」

　　Rumlow的手指在洞裡頭翻攪，他盯著水下Winter Soldier的身體，看見有混濁的液體不斷的從那個被操開的小洞流出，他曾經把那裡全都射的滿滿的，只要一按紅腫的穴口就會有精液不斷從裡頭流出，但冰寒刺骨的冷水隨著他清洗的動作向內侵入，讓裡頭黏膩的溫熱觸感被水打壞，激起另一陣顫抖。

　　「冷嗎？」Rumlow輕聲地問。

　　他看著Winter Soldier抿起嘴唇，原本在做愛中紅潤的唇瓣現在褪去了色彩，變成淺淺的櫻花白，缺乏日曬的肌膚泡在冰水裡，浸著的部分變成白的發青的顏色。

　　沒有答案。

　　Rumlow最後拿起蓮蓬頭，讓那張臉被冰水全部溼透。

 

　　當天空終於全面轉為琉璃色的藍，當陽光高掛在天際，Rumlow關上了駕駛座的門。

　　Winter Soldier已經被他裝進後車廂裡，接下來他只要等待接應的人前來把車開走，他的任務就告一段落了。

　　坐在一家街邊的小店，Rumlow的視線始終沒有離開車。

　　老舊而鏽蝕的車身看起來是那麼普通，誰也不會想到裡面居然藏著一個可以毀滅一個小國的武器。

　　其實，當他們從那個廢棄的房屋離開時，有那麼一個瞬間，Rumlow有想過，或許他可以把Winter Soldier藏起來，或是讓他去到遠得誰都找不到的地方，好好過上一般人該有的生活，好好的進食、睡眠、大笑，好好的活著。

　　好好的活下去。

　　但Rumlow很快就把那個荒誕無稽的想法從腦海中移除了。

　　那是不可能的。

　　Rumlow想起那個後車廂。

　　為了回收Winter Soldier，他刻意在路上挑了一台後車箱夠寬的車子，但當他們開完大雪的最後一段道路，進城前他在路邊停下車打開車子的後車廂時，他仍然覺得那個方形的空間狹小的令人生厭。老舊，飄散著灰塵，有不少小雜物隨便塞在角落和縫隙中，底下深灰色的襯墊像是有人打翻過東西在上頭，髒的不可思議。

　　Rumlow猶豫了一瞬間，或許他能想出更好的辦法，不讓Winter Soldier用這麼糟糕的方式被回收，但原本坐在副駕駛座的Winter Soldier逕自下車，沒說一句話就安分的跨進後車廂把自己折了進去，縮成一個環抱槍的姿勢，像是習慣那樣的觸感一樣戴著面罩閉上了眼睛。

　　他無聲地把後車廂蓋放下。

　　回到駕駛座，Rumlow繼續往前開著，下意識把車速放慢了些。這台車子的避震並不好，當快速開過坑洞時就會像是快要解體般發出匡噹的聲響，讓人像是快從座墊上彈起。而毫無緩衝的後車廂的震盪一定更加強烈，Rumlow忍不住想像Winter Soldier為了避免衝擊抱著槍蜷曲著手腳，睜大雙眼看著黑暗中車廂蓋的模樣。

　　他看著副駕駛座。在進城前，Winter Soldier坐在他的身側，窗戶被他搖下，因為車子裡始終有一股塵土的氣味不肯散去，而Winter Soldier就那麼坐在他的身邊，一頭棕色的及肩長髮被風吹的晃動，把手架在車窗上，眼睛盯著外頭不斷劃過的景色。

　　Rumlow悄悄伸手調整了一下後照鏡，讓他能夠輕易看見Winter Soldier的臉。

　　有那麼一瞬間，當金色的陽光灑落在遠處的藍色湖泊上，濺起一片金光時，Rumlow以為Winter Soldier笑了。

　　沒有等上太久，在這家位於街邊生意卻異常糟的小店終於把他點的餐點送上之前，接應的人就到了。由於Rumlow早就報上自己的車號，車鑰匙也放在遮陽板上，一掀開就可以輕易地拿到，因此接應的人根本沒有跟他碰面確認的打算，只是遠遠的交換了一下眼神後就發動車子。

　　Rumlow只能看著車子快速離去。

　　眼前的光影朦朦朧朧的，像是世界都開始發亮，開始帶著刺痛雙眼的光澤。

　　車子像是一隻箭消失在潔白的雪地裡。

 

　　沒多久，Rumlow接到通知，自己升官了。

　　或許是接連幾個任務他都表現得很好，又或是為了給他雙面身分更好的掩護跟權限，總之他就是那麼突然而突兀的升上了反擊小組的組長，事前一點消息都沒有。

　　他其實並不在乎。

　　但他應該要高興，所以他就表現的很高興。趁著這個藉口，Rollins和幾個他的老夥伴策劃了一場小小的慶祝會，就在他們最常去的酒吧，幾次拒絕無效，最後他也就笑笑地被拖著去了。Rumlow習慣滴酒不沾，但他們身在熟悉的酒吧，暫時又大概不會有什麼緊急任務－－他們才剛回來沒多久，理應有幾天休息－－經不住Rollins和其他人勸酒，Rumlow當場就被灌了幾杯下肚。

　　當不習慣的酒精進入腦神經時，理智被麻痺的速度快的不可思議。

　　Rumlow一直到Rollins用有點不可思議的眼神看著他時，他才意識到自己剛剛似乎說了些什麼。

　　「抱歉，我說什麼？」

　　酒精讓Rumlow的眼前有點迷離，酒吧裡的光線不強，各種菸草的味道把空氣燻的煙霧瀰漫，天花板時不時的閃著七色的霓光，還有白色的圓形光點慢慢地轉著，音樂很吵，每一個節拍都幾乎讓他們面前的玻璃酒杯輕快的跳起舞來。

　　他們坐在一個角落，四五個人圍著一張小小的圓桌喝著，Rollins早就宣稱今天是來喝垮Rumlow，所以他們的桌上已經毫不客氣的堆著十幾只酒杯，這對他們來說不過是一點小意思，開胃酒。

　　「你問我們，撫恤金表格上填的是誰的名字。」Rollins重複了一次。

　　Rumlow罵了聲粗口，「該死，忘了那個問題吧。」，他沒有想打探其他人背景的意思，而現在歡樂的氣氛也一點都不適合討論這麼陰沉的問題。

　　他們的工作讓危險像是家常便飯，而死亡就像是鄰居，可能會在你一個疏忽時就闖入你家庭院，微笑著，手裡拿著槍，就算這次Rumlow改變了職位與職稱，他在每次任務存活的機率也不會因此變高，唯一有不同的可能是每個月戶頭的錢多了一個零，死亡的撫恤金也多了一疊。他沒有家人，所以每次把那張每個人都該寫的死亡受益人表格上繳時，上頭的欄位始終是空白的。

　　Rumlow完全不懂自己為什麼會突然問了這個問題。

　　「嘿，沒關係的。」Rollins立刻說，「我就是很普通的填了老婆。」

　　其他人紛紛說，簡單的回答。答案不外乎是家人、親戚、兒女。還有一個人半開玩笑的說他填給了自己養的狗。

　　「可以這樣？」Rumlow問，心裡好像突然多了點說不清道不明的打算，「填給毫無關係的人也可以？」

　　「當然可以吧，不然我還能填給誰呢？老是幫我照顧狗的樓上鄰居？還是我已經死去的老媽？雖然我也想過啦，畢竟那個欄位上想寫什麼都可以。」那個人想了一下接著說，「我還聽說過有人把錢留給自己的房子，或許會有專人負責把那筆錢拿來維護房子吧。」

　　「聽起來真詭異。」Rollins皺了眉頭。

　　「可不是嗎。」他們哈哈笑著，接著就把這個話題揭過不提。

　　或許是因為Rumlow一直都喝得很節制，所以一直到最後一個人把自己喝掛前，他都還醒著，還能請酒保幫他們叫車，把他們全都都塞回Rollins的宿舍地板。

　　當然，Rumlow把他們隨便疊成一堆就走了，他才沒那麼好心還把他們一個一個放回房間，他們喝了他半個月的薪水，沒把他們全都丟在路邊就已經是他最大的善意了。

　　Rumlow回到自己的房間，從口袋裡掏出了那張紙。

　　這張死亡受益人的表格是這次升職之後又發下來的，之前每次他都空著交了上去，但這次他突然想到能夠拿這筆錢做什麼。於是他寫了一個地址在上頭。

　　不行也無所謂，Rumlow心想。反正那時候他已經死了。

　　他想買下那個地方。

 

　　後來，或許是因為升職的關係，Rumlow發現自己見到Captain America，見到Steve Rogers的機會變多了。

　　當神盾局接到某些特別困難的任務時，他們就會下意識地尋求Steve Rogers的幫助，而他就會像是神祇一般紆尊降貴的降落凡間，替凡人解決一切問題。就算那個人已經被冰封了七十年，知識觀念都老舊的像個該擺在博物館的骨董花瓶，雖然他學習新事物的速度很快，但七十年的距離Rumlow可不認為那麼好填補，但其他人，其他神盾局的員工們幾乎每個都迷戀他，像是偶像崇拜一樣，迷信的認為他能夠拯救一切。

　　那個美國大胸甜心。Rumlow啐了一口。好像他真的能帶領美國獲得勝利一樣。

　　當然，不然難道讓美國勝利的是他們這些小兵嗎？Rumlow在心裡自己回答了問題，暗笑的點起了菸。

　　他已經連續好幾個月都沒有收到Hydra的命令，而神盾局的任務最近接連只來棘手的案子，他次次出任務都看到Steve Rogers。跟著Steve Rogers出任務完全不需要思考，只需要服從他的命令，聽從他的指揮，對他百分之百的服從與信任。

　　Fuck。

　　去他的服從跟信任。

　　有時候他覺得神盾局還不如Hydra。

　　在整整又過了四個月，在該死的雷姆利亞星號任務後，Rumlow終於又接到了Hydra的命令。　

　　雷姆利亞星號任務讓他對Steve Rogers的厭惡度又上升了一個新的層次。負責保護人質？他加入反擊小組可不是為了給任何人當保母的，這種根本可以交給其他組員處理的簡單任務只要跟著Rogers一起出動就會不斷的交到他身上來，好像是打鬥和廝殺的事情一律都交給Rogers，他們只要像老母雞一樣保護著小雞跟蛋就好。

　　還叫Natasha Romanoff來幫他，他從來不需要，也不想要有娘們來幫忙。

　　Rumlow不承認這種情緒夾雜的太多複雜的要素，他只願意承認自己打從心裡厭惡Steve Rogers。

　　厭惡到希望他消失。

　　再一次回到Hydra地下基地，當聽到Alexander Pierce宣布任務時，Rumlow還以為這是個玩笑。

　　這次他們要撂倒的是Nick Fury。

　　那個Nick Fury，神盾局局長。

　　Rumlow很清楚神盾局局長的能力。雖然Nick Fury似乎只是個普通人，但是他手上能夠動用的資源和情報的力量卻大的令人無法想像，即使在沒有復仇者的情況下也是，神盾局裡密藏的特工可不只表面上的那些異人。

　　Rumlow很明白如果執行這個任務將會有什麼樣的後果。他們將暴露在陽光底下，在日曬下化為原形。

　　Lernaean Hydra是冥河女神之子，只能活在沼澤之中，他們懼怕日曬太久了。

　　這是個近乎自毀的計畫。

　　所以即使不抱希望，Rumlow還是掙扎著問了：「這是認真的？」

　　「Hydra從不說笑。」Alexander Pierce說，露出假惺惺的微笑，「即使Nick Fury是我最忠實的朋友，但為了建立更美好的世界，阻擋我們的一律格殺勿論。」

　　「Yes，Sir。」Rumlow只能這麼說。

　　「需要什麼人力你都可以要求，這個任務你有全權的掌控權。」

　　Alexander Pierce狀似大方的說著，金色的頭髮和小眼睛配上死白的肌膚，還有掛在臉上自以為親切的假笑，全都令人生厭。

　　不管是Alexander Pierce、Nick Fury，還是Steve Rogers，全都令人生厭。

　　「那麼我能使用資產嗎？」Rumlow思考了一陣子之後問。

　　資產是Alexander Pierce對Winter Soldier的稱呼，自從他負責美國的Hydra分部後還強迫其他人都配合這個叫法，好像用這樣的名稱就可以合理的把人當成他個人的財產，這幾個月Winter Soldier出動去刺殺那些政客或是官員的次數甚至比Rumlow加入Hydra這十幾年以來殺的人還要多。

　　Rumlow確定神盾局的資料已經開始注意到Winter Soldier了，當鬼影再也不是鬼影，而是一個清晰的名字時，就不會再有任何人恐懼，這對他們來說一點好處都沒有，但對Alexander Pierce來說卻是相反。他靠著Hydra剷除敵人，一步一步的站穩根基，當洞見計畫完成後，就再也沒有人能成為他的威脅，他是最大的得利者，手上握著媲美核武的武器。

　　「當然，他是你的了。」Alexander Pierce微笑，梳理著自己稀疏的金髮，剪裁合適的高貴西裝穿在他身上看起來卻像是廉價的戲服，一個假扮成對國家忠心耿耿，事實上卻只是在實現自以為是的正義的小丑。

　　有時候Rumlow也搞不懂自己為什麼會加入Hydra，或許是因為當年的他並沒有太多選擇，而這世界要墮落很容易，要維持善良卻很難。

　　「我只有一個要求，明天中午之前，我不希望他還活著。」Alexander Pierce說。

　　「Hail Hydra。」Rumlow回答。

　　Alexander Pierce滿意的走出基地，不一會兒Rumlow就聽見飛機引擎的隆隆聲，很快地遠去。

　　Rumlow一秒都沒有耽擱，立刻前往保存Winter Soldier的房間。

　　一踏入房間裡，Rumlow就感覺到刺骨的寒意，讓他感覺連牙齒都開始打顫。房間裡很冷，為了維持冷凍艙裡足夠的低溫，總會有些許冷氣洩漏出來。啟動完解凍的手續之後，他把那群圍觀的科學家全都趕走，無視他們想替Winter Soldier檢查的要求，微笑地掏出手槍指著他們，看著他們一個一個死心的離開。

　　當房間的鐵門關死後，Rumlow站到玻璃艙前，看著冰霧裡黑色的那一道影子慢慢從模糊變得清晰。

　　他叼著菸卻沒點，只是站在那裡，直到排出所有冷氣的玻璃罩張開。

　　原本一動不動的人，手指突然輕輕彈了一下。

　　雖然被黑色的面具和護目鏡擋住了所有視線，但Rumlow卻能想像護目鏡下，那雙綠色的眼眸輕輕顫動，接著緩緩的張開的畫面。

　　「想念我嗎，Soldier？」Rumlow微笑。

　　Winter Soldier沒有回話，只是僵硬的邁著步伐，試圖想從被高高架起的玻璃艙下來，但剛被解凍完的骨頭像是沾著冰屑，肌肉被黏的死緊，Winter Soldier才一動就直挺挺的向前倒下，倒進早就準備好的Rumlow的懷裡。

　　「太貼心了，真是熱情的擁抱。」

　　雖然這麼說，其實Rumlow只是張開著雙臂穩住Winter Soldier冷的像冰的身體，協助他站直站穩，但即使如此，兩人貼在一起的姿態仍然很親密，Rumlow的臉就靠在Winter Soldier的耳邊，鼻尖埋在棕色的髮絲之間，在那裏聞到了硝煙與塵土的氣味，深棕色的頭髮近看也被水霧黏的一縷一縷，雜亂而無序，像是很久沒有清理過了。

　　不好聞，但是Rumlow不得不承認，他簡直瘋狂的想念這個。

　　他乖巧的待在他的懷裡，哪裡都不去。

　　「Damn it，那些該死的科學家。」

　　Rumlow罵了一句，撐著Winter Soldier的身體讓他在椅子上坐下。

　　久站讓Winter Soldier連坐下都花了一點時間才喬成正確的姿勢，這間房間的溫度之所以控制的非常低就是為了讓Winter Soldier緩緩適應空氣，避免他體內的金屬會因為氣溫變化而膨脹，把他的脊椎直接撐裂。

　　這發生過幾次，雖然血清能讓他復原，但那場面絕對稱不上好看。

　　Rumlow指腹輕輕滑過Winter Soldier的金屬手臂，被凍的冰冷的金屬讓略帶水氣的指尖一貼上去就像是要被黏住了一樣，帶來短暫的刺痛。Rumlow小心翼翼的把護目鏡和面罩拿下，看著Winter Soldier面頰上被護目鏡劃出兩條塵土的痕跡，他不自覺的皺起眉頭，用手指下意識的抹掉那兩條明顯的軌跡。

　　像是沒有意識到這樣的舉動有多親暱，Winter Soldier只是平靜的看著Rumlow，讓Rumlow不自在的咳了兩聲，冷靜的問：「Soldier，回報傷處狀態。」

　　「綜合判斷無傷。」Winter Soldier很快回答。

　　「很好。」Rumlow點點頭。

　　冷凍艙雖然可以保持Winter Soldier的使用期限，但同時也會減速他的復原，當細胞全部都進入冷凍的休眠時，傷口的癒合就會變得很慢，幾乎停止。Rumlow記得曾經有某次任務，由於冷凍前處理的人沒有確保Winter Soldier身上所有傷口都已經完全癒合，於是在解凍之後，尚未處理好的傷口便又開始滲血，血跡就這麼蜿蜒在實驗室與軍火庫之間，像是漢賽爾與葛麗特留下來的麵包屑。

　　那次他們沿著血跡找了半天，最後才發現原來是Winter Soldier的血，那時Winter Soldier已經緊緊按著傷口靠坐在牆邊，面無表情卻因為失血過多而臉色蒼白，眾人連忙慌張的給他包紮縫合，任務也因此延後了很多天。那個漫不經心的人當天就被殺了，正確來說那是處刑，是殺雞儆猴，因為他們一打人加起來也比不上一個Winter Soldier的價值。

　　Rumlow用了最原始的方式確認Winter Soldier的身體機能，他用掌心貼著Winter Soldier的的臉頰，把皮膚上沾黏的冰屑輕輕撥掉，感覺臉頰摸起來的溫度開始回暖，雖然仍舊冰涼，但是肌膚總算不再帶著死白的僵硬，Rumlow這才慢慢地收回手，開始交代任務的內容。

　　「 Soldier，這次你的任務指揮是我，明天我們要去殺一個難纏的傢伙，晚點我會把任務說明和情報都送來給你，但在這之前先把你清理一下。」

　　Rumlow在房間裡繞了一圈，除了牆上一個水龍頭和一捲骯髒到看不出顏色的水管之外，沒找到其他看起來像是能夠拿來沖洗的用具。他走過去開了水，確認裡頭完全不可能流出熱水來之後立刻關上。

　　「這裡就一直這麼該死的不人性就是了。」Rumlow罵了一句，看著Winter Soldier沒多久就下了決定，「跟我來，到我的房間去。」

　　他不想再像上次那樣只有冰冷的水，他希望他可以整個人暖起來，就算這只是他自以為是的自我滿足也好。

　　他轉身打開房間鐵門，回頭看見Winter Soldier像是一個黑色的影子一樣輕輕跟了上來，雖然仍帶著點不靈活，步伐卻近乎無聲。

　　Hydra基地的宿舍房間跟神盾局比起來簡直不是一個等級，如果說Hydra的房間是個普通的茅草屋，那麼神盾局的房間大概就是睡美人的城堡，金碧輝煌又閃閃發亮，像是一切美好的集合。但他們現在沒得選擇，而且茅草屋其實還算可以接受－－和睡在屍體旁邊相比好上太多了，但他真不想回憶起那一段－－至少還是個套房，有自己的浴室。

　　地下基地並不是非常大，Rumlow盡可能自然的帶著Winter Soldier避開人多的部分，七彎八拐的回到了自己的房間。

　　Rumlow很少在這間房間留宿，所以裡頭東西很少，只有簡單的單人床和寥寥幾樣家具，多半時候他都是在這裡接到任務就直接出發，休假時也都住在神盾局的宿舍，他們大部分雙重身分的人都是這樣。因為坦白說神盾局的宿舍環境好太多了，天花板不會漏水，床墊也不會因為長年在地下而有濕氣容易發霉，牆壁也每年粉刷，不像這裡的牆面已經剝落的像是女人臉上的粉塊。

　　但這裡簡單的物資仍然會有人定期補齊，Rumlow打開冰箱，注意到小小的冰箱裡冰著一些酒和能夠長期保存的罐頭。他隨手拿了兩罐罐頭湯和一罐白酒出來放在桌上退冰。

　　他走進浴室，先是放掉一些水，之後就嘩啦啦的開始用熱騰騰的水把那個浴缸裝滿。水的流速不強，或許是因為水壓不夠的關係，水流的異常的慢，但是夠熱，所以Rumlow也就不太在乎的把水轉到最熱就先離開浴室。

　　Winter Soldier從一進房間就站在門後，沒有再移動半步，Rumlow進去浴室時就看見他杵在那裡，臉上呆呆的沒有表情，等到Rumlow離開浴室時，他仍然站在那裡，連表情都沒有移動半分。

　　Rumlow看著他站在自己的房間裡，忍不住嘴角放鬆。

　　「過來。」他拉著Winter Soldier在房間僅有的一張椅子上坐下，自己則是拿出了一個玻璃杯，加了三分之一的酒和一塊冰塊進去之後遞給Winter Soldier。

　　烈酒可以暖身。

　　「喝一口。」Rumlow補了一句，「慢點。」

　　但這句話說得有點太晚了，Winter Soldier已經把杯子裡的酒全部灌進喉嚨。

　　紅暈立刻肉眼可見的把黑色戰術服上露出的脖子全部染紅，接著是臉。本來蒼白的肌膚在那一瞬間像是復活了，被酒染成肉眼可見的粉嫩顏色。Winter Soldier仍然沒有笑容，但眼裡卻帶上了淺淺的水光，應該是高濃度的酒精直接衝進胃裡的成果。Rumlow甚至有那麼一瞬間覺得或許現在的模樣才是Winter Soldier解凍後的樣子：鮮活，充滿魅力。

　　他差點看呆，回過神後連忙倒了杯水遞過去，Winter Soldier也毫不客氣的一把搶走，一口就全部灌下。

　　「好點了？」他問，看見Winter Soldier微不可見的點頭。

　　「會餓嗎？需要營養針？或是更想來點湯？」Rumlow視線在桌上飄移，口乾舌燥的，「我之前有問過那群白大褂，他們說只要是流質的食物，你的器官應該都可以負荷，所以湯應該沒有問題，我兩罐都熱，你再看看你想喝哪個……」

　　「好。」

　　「或是我還可以去問問外面今天是吃什麼，幫你看看有沒有其他的……你說什麼？」

　　Rumlow不可置信地看著Winter Soldier，他剛剛只是下意識的自言自語，卻似乎聽見Winter Soldier說了什麼，但他懷疑那應該是自己的幻聽搞的鬼。就像是他的夢境裡老是有同一個人不請自來，讓他每天早晨起床時常常得厭惡的面對自己的尷尬。

　　「好。」Winter Soldier指著湯，「要一點。」

　　Rumlow愣愣的看著他，過一會兒才確信那句話是那張紅色的小嘴說的，他想喝湯。

　　抖著手用腰間的小刀在鐵皮上切開切口，接著把兩罐罐頭湯都丟進微波爐裡加熱，看著橘紅色的光在冰箱上亮起，Rumlow才稍微清醒過來。

　　這大概是第一次Winter Soldier回覆他非命令的問題。

　　雖然是很簡短的話，但他卻一時間無法做出任何反應。

　　心裡好像被情緒塞滿，鼓鼓囊囊的。

　　Rumlow回頭，看見Winter Soldier視線仍然盯在白酒上，手上還抓著冰塊半融的玻璃杯，他走過去再幫他倒了一點。

　　「慢點，抿著久一點再吞。」Rumlow說，語氣輕緩。

　　Winter Soldier撇了Rumlow一眼，沒有講話，但Rumlow總覺得那個眼神裡似乎充滿情緒，像是不滿剛剛警告的太慢，或是覺得就是不想跟他說話，不過Winter Soldier這次倒是真的放慢速度，小口小口的啜著酒，左手規律的摸著腿上暗袋裡的槍。

　　浴室的水聲突然變大，Rumlow這才想起那個還在蓄水的浴缸，他回頭走進浴室，一踩進去就發現地板已經積了小小的水攤，把他的褲腳全部噴濕。

　　都已經弄濕了就沒什麼好閃的了，Rumlow就這麼踩著水到了浴缸旁邊。水很燙，但並不是不能忍受，手指剛伸進去時肌膚感覺到熱熱刺刺的觸感，但過沒一會就變成舒適的暖意，連骨頭都暖起來。

　　他從浴室探出頭，看著Winter Soldier。Winter Soldier恰好也抬頭望著他，手裡的酒又已經被他舔的一乾二淨。

　　「湯熱好之前你想洗個熱水澡嗎？」Rumlow問，看著沾著塵灰的深棕色頭髮，「那些白大褂應該從來沒讓你泡過熱水澡吧。」

　　Winter Soldier放下杯子，像是在考量般打量著發著橘光的微波爐跟Rumlow。

　　「湯還要二十分鐘，你洗出來剛好。」

　　Rumlow感覺自己像是想說服一隻兇猛的野獸，雖然他現在看起來很無害，但是如果不想用鞭子逼他就範，必須要循循善誘的說服他。

　　「而且你很久沒清理，身上都是土的味道。」

　　Winter Soldier抿起嘴唇，現在他看起來倒是很不開心了。

　　Rumlow覺得似乎有成功的希望，繼續試著努力說服對方：「熱水泡起來很舒服，全身都會溫暖。」

　　Winter Soldier沉吟，久到Rumlow以為他已經否決了這個提案，正在思考是否直接命令他去浴室時，Winter Soldier卻突然站起來，開始把身上的戰術服跟肩掛式槍套脫掉，扔到地上去，慢慢的把自己剝成光裸的樣子。

　　他脫得很順手，沒多久就赤條條地站在日光燈下，他緩緩走到Rumlow身邊，側身從他旁邊擠過浴室的門，一腳踩進浴缸裡。

　　水立刻從已經裝滿的浴缸裡漫了出來，甚至滲到門外。但Winter Soldier踩進浴缸的瞬間整個人用肉眼可以看到的程度彈了一下，像是驚慌。Winter Soldier立刻回頭看著Rumlow，眼神裡又是那種有些不開心的反應。

　　「太燙？」Rumlow問，有點不知道該怎麼反應，「泡久一點就不燙了。」

　　Winter Soldier舔了舔嘴唇，最後像是有點不滿的緩緩的坐下。白色的肌膚立刻被熱水烤的粉紅，連額際都微微滲出汗珠。

　　Rumlow走出去把鞋子脫了褲腳捲了，接著又踩著水回到浴缸旁邊。

　　「往後仰吧。」Rumlow拿了洗髮乳，咧嘴無聲的笑笑，「這次總算有洗髮乳了。」

　　Winter Soldier盤腿坐著，背對著Rumlow，任由他慢慢的把熱水潑到自己的頭上。Rumlow本來是站著，但發現怎麼樣高度都不太對，又覺得去外頭搬椅子進來太麻煩，乾脆直接跪在浴缸前面，這樣的高度剛好可以幫面前的人清理。

　　Rumlow就那樣心甘情願地跪著。

　　自然地像是天經地義。

　　等到那些帶著灰的泡沫兩次被熱水從棕色的髮絲裡帶走時，Rumlow站起身來，把頭髮握成小小一把擠乾。

　　「身體需要幫你洗嗎？」Rumlow問。

　　Winter Soldier停頓了一下後搖搖頭。

　　「那沐浴乳在這，壓出來之後跟肥皂一樣用法。」Rumlow示範了一下用法，接著把多擠出來的沐浴乳抹到Winter Soldier手中。當他抬頭想確認Winter Soldier的反應時，卻看到被熱氣燻得通紅的臉，還有濕潤的唇瓣和水霧的綠色眼睛盯著他，清洗乾淨的頭髮柔順的垂在他的兩頰，看起來像一隻濕透的貓，掌心還沾著他弄出來的白色乳狀液體。

　　「有問題再叫我。」他立刻轉身離開浴室，「我去給你拿乾淨的衣服。」

　　他關上浴室的門，下身已經不能控制的兇猛昂揚，惡狠狠地想要插進那張紅潤的小嘴，或是他更熟悉的那個濕熱的像是天堂的小洞也可以。Rumlow深呼吸了兩口氣，一邊默背槍枝的型號一邊試圖讓自己冷靜下來，他從衣櫃裡拿出浴巾跟兩件沒穿過的普通上衣跟褲子扔上沙發。

　　微波爐恰巧叮的一聲，Rumlow走了過去，隨手拿了塊布就把那兩個滾燙的鐵罐抓到桌上，用刀子把剩下的蓋子割掉，抓了根湯匙就翻起那兩鍋湯，香味很快地就飄散出來。

　　接著Rumlow立刻聽到原本安靜的水聲嘩啦啦的響起，聽起來像是有人離開了浴缸。他拿起浴巾走過去，剛好在門口把人包個正著。

　　「擦乾點。」Rumlow把浴巾放在Winter Soldier頭上，把衣服也放到他手上，「身體擦乾就穿衣服。」

　　接著他轉過頭，坐在床上假裝專心地摸著那疊任務的資料和筆電，其實心思完全沒有放在上頭。

　　過了一陣子Rumlow回頭，Winter Soldier就坐在一開始那張椅子上，黑色的短袖上衣跟短褲穿在他身上看起來太大了，只能鬆鬆垮垮的披著，他的髮梢滴著水，很快把上衣的領口邊緣浸濕，浴巾被他隨手扔在地上，跟剛剛那堆髒衣服放在一起。

　　看起來就像是個普通的孩子。

　　Rumlow再從衣櫃裡拿了條浴巾出來，披在Winter Soldier的脖子上，把他的頭髮往後抓，用浴巾大略的把水吸乾。

　　Winter Soldier的視線從離開浴室之後就沒有離開過桌上的湯，他瞪大眼睛盯著，好像那是什麼神奇的東西一樣。Rumlow注意到了，用手試了一下罐子溫度，上方的部分已經不會太燙，是勉強可以用手抓著的程度。

　　「你可以用左手拿，只要小心燙。」

　　Rumlow把罐子遞給Winter Soldier，Winter Soldier幾乎是立刻就伸手拿過，右手抓起湯匙在裡頭攪著。

　　「只能喝湯，裡面的東西不能吃。」Rumlow警告的說，感覺到Winter Soldier似乎瞪了他一眼。

　　Winter Soldier舀起一匙，先是像貓一樣用舌頭試了試湯匙的溫度，確認沒問題之後才一口把湯喝下，接著是第二口，第三口，他快速重複同樣的動作，標準而速度一致，沒有浪費任何一秒，表情空白，看不出任何反應。

　　直到那罐湯被喝個精光，只剩下料沉在罐子底部，Winter Soldier才緩慢的把鐵罐靠在自己的膝蓋上，他低頭看著罐子，慢慢地翻攪裡頭殘餘的料，額際的髮絲垂下，遮蓋了他半張臉頰。

　　Rumlow盯著Winter Soldier，感覺自己像是看著一隻餓昏頭的奶貓，想吃東西卻又嚥不下去，只能可憐兮兮的舔完奶白色的湯，卻仍然垂涎著剩下食物。他忍不住把另一罐仍然冒著熱氣的湯也遞了過去，即使知道這樣的分量可能對Winter Soldier的胃不太好，就像是吃下超過身體所能負荷的食物份量後容易引來反胃一樣，很有可能會胃痛或有其他症狀。

　　但，誰在乎呢，Rumlow心想。他已經這麼久沒好好吃過東西，這點食物也不為過。

　　Winter Soldier很快就伸出左手接過，猶豫了一下之後把原本靠在膝蓋上的鐵罐右手遞給Rumlow。Rumlow接過手後看了一下包裝，是奶油馬鈴薯濃湯。大塊的馬鈴薯跟細碎的肉塊沉積在罐子底部，食物的香氣讓他也餓了起來，根據腹中的飢餓感，Rumlow推測現在的時間差不多是下午，他早上從神盾局過來之後就沒吃過任何東西，胃像是感受到食物的香氣，抗議似的輕輕抽動起來。

　　於是他索性拿著湯匙就坐在床邊吃了幾口，味道極其平凡的馬鈴薯跟碎肉今天吃起來卻有種別樣的滋味，不像是以往每次不得不吃時明顯能感受到其中夾雜著人工的香氣和口感，今天的食物似乎不再那麼難以下嚥。

　　Rumlow慢慢地吃著，卻感覺到一股視線一直盯著自己看。

　　他抬起頭，注意到Winter Soldier灰綠色的眼睛正盯著他－－正確來說，是他手上的湯匙。

　　Rumlow把唯一的湯匙拿走了。

　　他連忙把遞回去給Winter Soldier。但Winter Soldier卻猶豫了一下，不知怎地，並沒有馬上接過。

　　Rumlow愣了下，看著手上垂著幾乎要滴落地的奶白色湯汁的湯匙。

　　因為他用過？

　　「……還是我拿新的給你吧。」

　　Rumlow正想站起身，手上的湯匙就被迅速抽走了。

　　Winter Soldier仔細的把湯匙上白色的湯汁舔的一乾二淨，像是擔心湯的味道被破壞一樣，等到金屬的湯匙表面亮的彷彿鏡子一般，他才小心翼翼的把變得晶亮的鐵湯匙插進手上顏色紅艷的湯汁當中，一口一口喝了起來。這次大概是沒那麼餓了，他的進食速度放慢了很多，緩緩升起的熱氣把他的臉蒸得通紅，帶著剛沐浴完的香氣。

　　Rumlow看著他，心裡在那一刻轉過各種念頭，連他自己都沒搞清楚在想什麼。像是腦中紛亂的思緒都化為一片白茫，定睛仔細看去，全都是那個冬夜落下的雪。剛剛強自壓下的慾望反應就那麼突如其來的燒了起來，卻不炙烈，而是緩慢、溫和，卻鮮明的刺眼，像是陽光下白茫茫的雪地。

　　他站起來，自然而然的在Winter Soldier的雙腿間跪下，像是這件事是如此天經地義。

　　他聞到Winter Soldier身上飄散著淡淡的沐浴乳香氣，是薄荷清涼的味道，和他身上如出一轍，卻又有點不同，像是同樣的香水噴在不同人身上總會散發出不同的溫度，留下不同的印象。Winter Soldier身上清涼的味道讓他想到鐵、冰雪，還有血與死亡。

　　－－還有性。

　　Rumlow跪著，拉開Winter Soldier鬆垮的彈性褲頭，掏出其中軟垂的分身，分身上還帶著水氣與剛沐浴完乾淨的香氣，他含住那個還沒甦醒的分身，直接吞嚥到最底部。那瞬間，他感覺Winter Soldie的大腿抽動了一下，像是想掙扎又或是想把他踢開，但最後Winter Soldier一動也不動，安靜的坐在那裡。

　　Rumlow看不見他的臉，當然也無從知道他現在臉上是什麼表情，只感覺到他的分身在自己的口腔內緩緩地脹起，頂住了咽喉。Rumlow的鼻頭被稀疏的毛髮弄得怪癢的，但他沒有撥開，只是任由它細細碎碎的搔著，像是一群歡快的小鳥啄著他的臉。

　　嘴裡的陰莖很快就硬的發燙，他一邊用手輕輕地按摩底下的囊袋，一邊配合唇舌的吸吮安撫硬挺的陰莖，被唾液打濕的分身變得滑潤，筆挺的直直插入他的喉間，他吞的很深，反覆地把昂揚戳刺進自己的喉間，深到幾乎到要反胃的程度。

　　他看不見Winter Soldier的表情，但能感覺到他似乎不似往常般淡定，平常總是壓抑的極低的喘氣聲現在清晰的猶如在耳邊迴盪，也或許是Rumlow靠得太近的原因，他幾乎可以聽到兩個速率不盡相同的規律心跳聲。他的舌根嚐到前液苦澀的味道，有著鹹腥的海潮氣味，混雜著被摩擦到生疼的喉嚨深處漸漸擴散的微微鐵銹味。

　　沒多久，Winter Soldier很快就在他的嘴裡射了。

　　Rumlow把濃稠的驚人的液體嚥了下去，舔了舔唇角，抬起頭來正好對上Winter Soldier盯著他的眼睛。眼角微微的泛紅，長長的睫毛在光照下形成兩道微笑的陰影，嘴唇卻抿成一條直線。灰綠色的瞳孔看不出明顯的情緒，卻近的能讓他看到自己的倒影。

　　他看見自己笑了。

　　Rumlow站起身來，伸手碰了碰Winter Soldier的金屬手臂上舉著的鐵罐，Winter Soldier從剛剛就一直保持高舉罐子的姿勢，像是找不到地方能夠放下。

　　「湯冷了。」Rumlow自然地說，喉間有種沙啞的鈍痛感，「要幫你熱一下嗎？」

　　Winter Soldier微乎極微的搖搖頭，繼續低頭拿起湯匙喝著那鍋帶著微酸口味的番茄湯，Rumlow則是坐回床上，拉起筆電和桌上的資料開始安排起明天的刺殺。

　　房內異常安靜，除了湯匙偶爾敲到金屬的聲音之外，就只有Rumlow偶爾發出紙張翻頁的摩擦聲響，但明明是這樣安靜到幾乎壓抑的狀況，Rumlow卻意外的感覺平靜。

　　其實沒有Winter Soldier，任務應該也能達成。Rumlow在心裡盤算任務時一邊分心想著，只是成功率或許會低上幾分，因為他們並不是暗殺，而是光明正大的刺殺，那麼有沒有Winter Soldier並不是那麼重要。

　　他其實並沒有刻意要求Winter Soldier加入任務的必要。

　　他轉頭，看著安穩啜著湯的Winter Soldier。Winter Soldier對待食物似乎有一股崇敬，非常認真的把全副精神都用來品嘗與接受，吞下的每一口滋味都能在他的眼睛裡點起小小的火花。

　　承認吧，你就是想看到他。Rumlow聽見有個聲音這麼說，但他只是像以往每次做的那樣，惡狠狠地把這個聲音拋到腦後，像是這樣一切就不復存在。

　　Rumlow收攏心神，讓紙張翻動與鍵盤的敲打聲安靜的填滿整個房間。他專注的看著資料，謹慎的規劃是他每次都能從任務裡生還的原因之一，尤其Nick Fury幾乎是他遇過最難對付的敵人，神盾局長的身分讓Fury勢必有很多保全自身的手段，如果沒有一擊到位，這次的刺殺幾乎不可能成功。

　　正當他皺眉苦思時，背後突然有一隻金屬的手臂越過了他的肩膀，點著他螢幕上地圖的某個部分。

　　「Bazooka。」Winter Soldier說。

　　Rumlow詫異的回頭，看著Winter Soldier面無表情的臉。不知道什麼時候他已經走到Rumlow背後，正低頭認真地看著Rumlow手上那些數據與資料。

　　「你要在這裡用火箭彈？」Rumlow問，得到Winter Soldier肯定的點頭。

　　Rumlow認真思考在市區使用火箭炮這個荒謬的提案，卻發現沒有任何可以阻止的理由－－他當然能夠搞定交通或是偽裝那些東西－－一個簡單大膽卻精心的計畫在他的心中立刻成型，像是一個編織精美的蛛網，正等待獵物自投羅網。

　　「這是個好提議，Soldier。」Rumlow滿意的點點頭，抬頭看著Winter Soldier時，卻在他的眼尾發現細碎的閃光。

　　雖然極輕極淺，一閃而逝，下一瞬間Winter Soldier又像平常一樣只是面無表情地用毫無情緒的眼神盯著他，但Rumlow覺得自己在那一剎那像是捕捉到了什麼。

　　那幾乎像是笑意。

　　一個在他心中醞釀許久的疑問在那一秒脫口而出。

　　「Soldier，你認識我嗎？」

　　「是，Sir。」

　　Rumlow毫不意外地聽到Winter Soldier像是每次都會答覆的那樣回答。

　　那就好。Rumlow本來想這麼說，以為自己方才看到的不過又是一次恍神的產物，那些幻想總是不斷不斷的纏著他，好像他離了那些就會活不下去一樣，但是Winter Soldier突然又補了一句話。

　　「Brock Rumlow，我認識你。」

　　  
　　正中午的刺殺不意外的失敗了，在Rumlow看到車子底下那個燒焦的大洞時，Winter Soldier早已跟著跳下去不知道多久。

　　Rumlow揮手，把人從大街上撤離。

　　他不擔心，這是他們計畫的一部分，而Winter Soldier身上也帶著他給的對講機，他會知道該在什麼時候給他一個訊號，他們能夠聯絡的上。

　　只是這一等就等到了晚上。

　　等到對講機的那頭有聲音響起來時，他幾乎是氣急敗壞的按下通話鈕。

　　「你該死的去了哪！」

　　「……任務完成。」Winter Soldier對Rumlow的大叫毫無反應，只是冷靜的回話。

　　Rumlow喘了口氣，平復下在焦急的等待時已經變得紊亂的情緒，好不容易才惡狠狠地咬著牙問：「你人在哪？」

　　直到Winter Soldier一身黑衣勁裝的打開車門坐上廂型車時，Rumlow從後照鏡環視著他全身，看著他塗著黑色迷彩的眼睛，被面罩覆蓋的大半張臉，還有被戰術服緊緊包覆的身體，確認他一點傷口都沒有之後，才感覺到自己的心臟慢慢平復了下來。

　　但Rumlow立刻察覺到自己的不對勁。

　　這件事本身就很詭異。他是說，他居然會擔心一把武器的安危。

　　這不合理。

　　在接到Winter Soldier的回報後，那些部下已經全都被Rumlow給打發回去，車上就只有他們兩人，車子被他停靠在一條偏僻的小巷裡，繁華的街道喧鬧離他們很遠，聲音都變成模模糊糊的背景，幢幢的迴盪在空蕩的只有雜物的巷子內。

　　Rumlow遲遲沒有把車子發動。

　　「你去哪了？」他問，盯著後照鏡裡的Winter Soldier。

　　「任務。」面罩下傳出的聲音聽起來悶悶的。

　　「為什麼沒有通知？」

　　Winter Soldier看了Rumlow一眼。

　　「不需要。」他漠然地說，擦著手上的狙槍。黑色的狙槍在他的手裡溫馴的待著，新鮮的硝煙氣息在車內飄散，混雜著薄荷的涼意。  
　　  
　　Rumlow沒有說話。

　　Winter Soldier說的沒錯，鬼影從不需要通知誰，只需要完成任務。

　　Rumlow從後照鏡看著抱著槍沉默的閉著眼睛的Winter Soldier，他仍然沒有解下面罩，但Rumlow卻覺得他身上明顯傳出一股不自然的煩躁感，像是對某件事異常的在意，就連方才擦拭著槍的動作都透漏著急躁。

　　他是追著Nick Fury走的。

　　Nick Fury最有可能逃去哪？有哪裡可以躲藏？又會覺得哪裡是安全的？

　　Rumlow混亂的想著，卻發現有太多可能的名單。神盾局長的人脈遠遠超出他能夠調查到的範圍，他不可能猜到是誰－－如果Winter Soldier不要表現出異常的話。

　　Captain America。

　　只有可能是Captain America。

　　只有他才能讓Winter Soldier擁有如此明顯的情緒反應，

　　他感覺憤怒而茫然，難以言明的情緒幾乎把他整個人漲滿。他感覺自己像是一顆即將要爆破的氣球，隨便一根針都可以讓他像是煙花一樣碎在空氣裡，不留半點痕跡。

　　大街上的車燈不時地路過他們，即使塗上隔熱和防窺的漆，亮眼的車燈晃過他們時，車裡仍然會透進朦朦朧朧的光，讓陰影順時針偏轉著，在他們身上拉下斜曳的影子，每一次燈光閃過就像是渡過了一個晨昏，時間在那瞬間變得很長。Rumlow總覺得那光耀的令人眼睛生疼，令人眼眶深處泛出酸疼。

　　他或許躲在陰暗的沼澤裡太久了，開始厭惡起金黃色的光芒。

　　過了片刻，他安靜地發動車子。車子發出轟鳴的聲音走上了大街，穿梭進光一般的車燈河流裡。

　　既然任務完成了，那麼Winter Soldier就沒有待在外面的必要了。

　　他需要把他帶回去，冷凍起來。

　　如果說一切都像是Alexander Pierce規劃的一樣順利，那麼後天，也就是洞見計畫啟動的那一天，所有Hydra的敵人都會消失，那麼Winter Soldier就再也沒有解凍的必要了。

　　Rumlow漠然地想著，沒注意到自己抓著方向盤的手不知何時已經握的死緊。

　　花費了Hydra極大精力製造、開發、保養的Winter Soldier，最有可能的下場當然是銷毀。不會有人希望這樣的兵器流到別人手上，但也不會再有人願意在花那樣一筆錢去費心的保持他的狀態，畢竟保持一個毫無用武之地的東西不是Hydra會做的行為。

　　沒有利用價值的東西，下場就是毀滅。Rumlow很早就知道這一點。

　　他也不可能把Winter Soldier藏起來，就算他真的想過、計畫過也一樣。Hydra的人輕易的就能找出他們的蹤跡，他們的勢力老早就已經滲入了每個國家機關，只要他們路過監視器的眼皮底下，沒幾天就會有人找上門。就像是Hulk一樣，他以為自己躲得很好，殊不知只是神盾局當時還不需要他。而要翻出Winter Soldier甚至更簡單，只要把他過去殺過人的記錄隨意送到任何一個不是Steve Rogers的人手上，就會有人為了找他把整個世界翻的底朝天。

　　他沒有任何辦法。

　　即使想做點什麼，現實仍然像是一座大山，壓的人喘不過氣。

　　在即將回到基地的最後一個街口，綠色的燈號倒數剛好結束，紅燈亮起，於是Rumlow慢下車子，看著紅色的燈號。

　　那瞬間Rumlow突然就那麼鬼使神差的將問題問出口：「你有想去哪嗎？」

　　他本來根本就沒打算會得到答案，但卻意外的聽到Winter Soldier從口中吐出一串地名，像是那個單字已經在他心底爛熟。那個地方距離不遠，僅僅是車程一小時以內就能到的距離，於是Rumlow毫不猶豫的調轉車頭，往著基地的反方向開去。

　　他依照Winter Soldier偶爾的低聲指示在幾乎空無一人的偏僻道路上開著，這裡似乎是少有車子經過的區域，一路上連路燈都時不時地暗下，路邊的陰影處睡著或聚著人們，每當他們路過時，Rumlow幾乎可以從他們眼中看出飢餓的瘋狂，那是對一切絕望的眼睛，燃燒著對世界的恨意。

　　路很快就開始變得狹窄、彎曲，但Winter Soldier的指示仍然清晰，像是那些曲折的線都牢牢的畫在他的心上，即使不斷的洗腦或是長久的歲月都沒有辦法剝奪它們。

　　最後他們在一棟破舊的幾乎要倒下的屋子前停下。

　　布魯克林。

　　Rumlow知道這裡並不是James Barnes的家，他的家不在這裡，他一直是個富裕的小少爺，即使參軍也無法把那種氣質抹滅，他在一群五大三粗的咆嘯突擊隊的照片裡看來一直都像是個異類，即使深藍色的軍裝外套在現在看起來是非常過時的設計，也無法阻止那些紀錄片裡從他身上透出的貴氣。

　　那麼這裡是誰的家就很清楚了。

　　Winter Soldier打開車門，輕巧的滑下車，Rumlow緊跟在後，亦步亦趨地走著，現在他反倒更像是他的影子，貼著他的腳步前行。他們翻過早已廢棄的圍欄，穿過雜草叢生的地面，在能直接通往二樓的樓梯口站定。

　　他們在那裡站了很久很久，直到方才草叢裡被驚擾的生物都重新回到了自己的位置，重新規律的鳴叫著，靜謐而安寧的延續夜晚的平穩。

　　Rumlow站在Winter Soldier背後，看著面前比自己矮了幾乎快半顆頭的影子，看到深色的髮旋中有幾根不聽話的髮絲翹著，他靜靜地數著，一句話也沒說的等著。

　　今晚是個陰天，大部分的夜空都被厚厚的雲層給遮住，只有少數幾個區塊點綴著脫逃的星子，還時不時地躲進雲裡，偶爾才探出一點點光彩。大城市的光害讓整個天空的雲都泛著灰紅，於是夜晚再也不那麼漆黑，反而像是太陽依舊不願讓光輝落下，仍然想把艷紅的手伸到世界各處，找到陰溝裡所有的罪惡，還有與他失散已久的伊卡洛斯。

　　伊卡洛斯的墜落從來都只是因為追逐的日光過於炙熱。

　　他知道的。

　　Rumlow不知道他們在這裡待了多久，只注意到當天邊泛起魚肚皮的白時，Winter Soldier終於回頭看了他一眼。

　　「這是哪？」Winter Soldier問，上著黑色迷彩的眼睛看起來濕淋淋的，面罩也讓他的呼吸聽起來異常混濁。

　　「……布魯克林。」

　　「我知道是布魯克林。」Winter Soldier冷靜的複述了一次，「還有其他的？」

　　「什麼其他的？」Rumlow不自在的說著，偏過頭望向太陽露出曙光的方向。

　　「你知道這裡是哪？」

　　「我應該要知道？」

　　「我以為你知道。」Winter Soldier說，望著在晨曦中漸漸被漆上色彩的破舊木造房屋，「我記得這裡……或許。」

　　Rumlow沒有說話，只是沉默地看著陽光下被曬成金黃色的棕色髮絲。

　　他當然知道。

　　他也知道總有些事情是面前這人從來不願意忘記的。

　　Rumlow走回車上，發動了引擎。

　　他想過就這麼離開。

　　他可以把車開回基地，只要說沒看見Winter Soldier的蹤跡就好，這非常容易，洞見計畫的最後一步驟就在眼前，他們不會有足夠的人手來搜尋一個逃逸的武器的蹤跡，這樣對他最好，反正Hydra再過幾天就再也不需要他的存在。

　　但Winter Soldier只是打開車門，安靜的坐上副駕駛座。

　　就像那一天。

　　那一天，他們開著車，窗外的風把荒野與雪地的氣息帶了進來，在他們週遭繚繞。他們一路開著，把世界扔在背後，白芒的雪地讓前方的路像是沒有盡頭。

　　如果沒有盡頭多好。

　　於是Rumlow終於伸手橫越了一條河的距離，他越過了排檔桿，翻過了日光，攀上了飽受風霜的臉龐，他輕輕把Winter Soldier的面罩取下，放在擋風玻璃下，他看見Winter Soldier的眼睛盯著他，眼裡滿滿的都是平靜。

　　擋風玻璃那一瞬間反射的日光刺的耀眼，幾乎要穿過他的心臟。

　　Rumlow在那一瞬間明白，或許，那在他心口陰狠的糾纏許久，總是冷不防帶給他劇烈疼痛的毒蛇或許並不是慾望。

　　只是他明白的太晚了。

 

　　他終究還是帶著Winter Soldier回到了基地。

　　接著，回到神盾局的Rumlow和整個反擊小組都收到了下一個命令。

　　抓住Steve Rogers。

　　在一票慌亂的部下當中，Rumlow顯得格外冷靜。他立即地掏出一個可行的方案，三兩下就把所有人安排好，成為隊伍的軸心冷靜地運轉起來，而這甚至引來了Alexander Pierce的側目。他難得地獲得了那個陰冷如蛇的人的讚譽，在Alexander Pierce口中甚至像是打算在他活捉Steve Rogers之後，把原本屬於Captain America的那個位置交付給他。

　　他才不在乎那個位置，但沒有人知道他等這天等了多久。那是他所有夜半無眠的時分，擦著槍枝跟彈藥時細細琢磨過，在白紙上畫著幾十種、幾百種，各種方法中可能性最大的一個，只是把最重要的槍換成了磁力手銬。

　　畢竟他從來沒想過活捉。

　　只是，縱然是可能性再大的方案，在神祗的面前仍然不過是雕蟲小技，那些數據與可能性都被絕對的暴力破壞，他們根本沒有太多能夠抗衡的機會。

　　在踏進電梯的瞬間，Rumlow聽見自己的心跳轟鳴的響著，宣洩著無可名狀的憤怒。

　　金髮藍眼的Captain America對著他笑了笑，像是每次他們在走廊上擦身而過時的那樣。Rumlow一直都認為自己裝得很好，像是他有多麼仰賴Captain America的指揮，多麼信任那些二戰時留下來的寶貴經驗，他幾乎快要成功騙過自己。他把那些無以宣洩的憤恨都細細地收進盒子裡，將上了鎖的鑰匙掛在冰冷的夢裡。

　　只是，這次那個盒子似乎終於被他打翻，洩漏了一絲出來。

　　他背對著Captain America看著電梯關上門，緊繃的氣氛在他的頸背走著，把寒毛逼得直豎。

　　Steve Rogers終究是發現了。

　　那是當然，整部電梯裡的緊張感幾乎可以化為實體，從鏡子的反射、金屬的光澤，他們帶有威脅性的打量視線昭然若揭。

　　「在我們開始之前，有人想離開的嗎？」Steve Rogers問，口氣一如往常的有禮。

　　玻璃帷幕外的日光照了進來，把他的金髮照的透亮，像是鎂光燈永遠照著他，讓他周身發著透明的光。他身上穿著的深藍色制服把肌肉每一吋起伏都襯托的無比完美，精緻的像是精心的雕塑，從來都不似人類。胸口正中央的星星反射著銀色的光澤，他就像是大衛像，心中充斥著能夠打倒歌利亞的正義感，被神祝福。而Hydra就是注定會被打倒的歌利亞，隨便一個圓滑的鵝卵石都能讓他們被擊成粉屑。

　　在Steve Rogers開口的瞬間，Rumlow想過，是不是掏出腰間那把被細細打磨過的小刀，轉身插進Steve Rogers的胸口。他是有機會的，如果他夠快，說不定有可能在Steve Rogers發現過來前把刀尖送進他的心臟。血清不可能連心臟都保得住，那不是萬能藥。

　　但最後他終究沒有。

　　連他自己都不知道為什麼。

　　或許，可能只是害怕成為那個下手的人，必須面對那雙濕漉漉的眼睛。

　　在Rumlow的所有部下都被打倒之後，他擦了擦鼻血，扯著嘴角咧嘴對那個金燦燦的美國雕像笑著：「隊長，事先聲明，這不是個人恩怨。」

　　－－才怪，這就是。

　　在神盾局的第一次會面其實並不是Rumlow第一次知道Steve Rogers。他第一次聽到這個名字，是在Winter Soldier的口中。

　　在認識Steve Rogers之前，他早就認識Winter Soldier。那時他還是個孩子，剛被撿進Hydra名下的孤兒院沒多久，Hydra旗下本來就有各式各樣的企業，而孤兒院則是那些見不得人的事情最好的掩飾，他們在那裡被培養成軍隊，輕易地學會殺人的技巧。Rollins倒是後來才加入Hydra的，他從來也沒問過他的理由就是了。

　　而那時，表現最優秀的孩子有機會得到更嚴苛的訓練和更厲害的教導，那時他還很嬌小，他也從沒來想過自己最後竟然能長得比Winter Soldier更高。而Winter Soldier那時候當了他的教官好幾天，直到有人發現他似乎開始回憶起過去，把他再次送上洗腦儀。

　　在那幾天裡，他總是看著他的臉，叫著另一個名字。

　　另一個曾經瘦小的名字。

　　他們訓練完都會被送到阿富汗，在戰場上洗去關於Hydra的過去，重新回到世界。

　　這麼一轉就是二十年。

　　當他再次回到Hydra的基地，Winter Soldier早就不記得有過他的存在，那把小刀甚至是當年他從Winter Soldier那裡偷來的，但是除了他之外，沒有人記得了。

　　Rumlow看著Winter Soldier被洗腦了這麼多次，每一次都是因為那個金髮藍眼的人帶來的片段勾起他的回憶，有時候僅僅是一張照片，一道金燦的日光，都會逼得他們逼不得已一定要再次把他清空。Winter Soldier的記憶被一次一次洗去，就像海浪沖刷寫滿字的沙灘，總是在下一刻就平整如新，但只有Steve Rogers例外，他們都是被掏洗的砂礫，只有Steve Rogers是他記憶裡的黃金，總會在最後被小心翼翼地保存下來。

　　Rumlow看著面前的Steve Rogers，舉起了拳頭。

　　他知道自己不可能勝利，但是他至少可以纏住他，直到火箭炮把他們一起炸死，他已經聽到部隊整齊的腳步聲從樓下傳來了，他甚至不用撐過太久。

　　這是個很棒的死法，像是煙花一樣燦爛。

　　這麼多次的記憶裡，終於有一次，Winter Soldier能唸得出他的名字－－Brock Rumlow。

　　那麼死在這裡或許也不錯。

　　Rumlow朝著Steve Rogers的拳頭迎了上去。

　　  
　　他的願望沒有實現。

　　當Rumlow被喚醒的瞬間，他看見的是灰色的醫護室天花板。

　　他最終也沒有等到煙花。

　　他扶著仍然抽痛的頭坐了起來，受到重擊的脖子讓他的腦子裡嗡鳴作響，他看著醫護室裡躺滿他的隊員，滿臉青青紫紫的，像是剛參加完嘉年華會，臉上的妝容已經落了一半，另一半卻還牢牢地黏在身上，難堪的不堪入目。他們似乎都被帶到了神盾局的醫護室，幾個醫生和護士正忙碌地穿梭在他們中間包紮傷口。

　　待到Alexander Pierce火燒火燎的來到他的床前把隔間的布簾拉上，開始廢話連篇時，Rumlow這才知道時間已經過去整整一天。Steve Rogers和Natasha Romanoff已經帶著機密資料逃脫了Hydra與神盾局的控制，甚至翻出了曾經在神盾局埋藏的最深的資料－－人工智慧，得到了最大的機密。

　　Hydra就在神盾局裡。

　　而後即使Alexander Pierce派出飛彈把那個基地轟成一片白地，但Steve Rogers和Natasha Romanoff仍然在不久之後就出現在監視儀器上，甚至還找了個神盾局無關人士的家躲著，搶了一套裝備。

　　而本來還能勉強保持淡定的Alexander Pierce在得知Jasper Sitwell被抓走的消息後，氣急敗壞的給了那個傳遞訊息的特工一個巴掌。而Rumlow只是冷漠地看著他們，任由護士包紮他身上和臉上的傷口。

　　Alexander Pierce過了一會好不容易才平靜了下來。

　　「我不希望任何無關人士，我是指任何人知道這件事，你懂吧？」Alexander Pierce瞇起眼睛看著布簾內的護士，她因為聽到Alexander Pierce的話而臉色發白，卻強自鎮定的低下頭，顫抖著手替Rumlow包紮，沒注意到自己已經被噁心的殺意盯上。

　　「Hail Hydra。」Rumlow回。

　　他推開了護士包紮的手，從腰後掏出了手槍。被攻擊的腹部和頭部仍然很痛，像是有一隻巨大的槌子仍敲著他，但他精準地把槍口抵上了護士的頭。她眼中在那瞬間被驚懼的淚水填滿，顫抖的牙根一句話也說不出來。

　　「Bye-bye。」Rumlow咧嘴對著她笑。

　　血在雪白的布簾上開出了艷紅的花。

　　Alexander Pierce掏出手帕擦了擦被血沫噴到的手背，臉上又露出黏膩的笑容。「你帶上資產。」他對著Rumlow說，「讓資產去把他們幾個全殺了。」

　　「是。」Rumlow拉開布簾走了出去。

　　他在走出房間之後臉上的笑意就沒有停止過，像是聽到全世界最好笑的笑話。

　　讓Winter Soldier去殺了Steve Rogers。

　　多麼荒謬而完美的點子。

　　他笑著，一邊為了這樣想的自己感到噁心。

　　Rumlow和小隊員回到基地，準備了大量武器和槍枝，還帶上了本來已經準備要進入冷凍睡眠的Winter Soldier－－幸好還沒，否則光解凍就是不小的麻煩－－一行人一接到關於Steve Rogers的行蹤之後就立刻出發前往伏擊。

　　在車上時，Rollins撞了撞他的肩膀。

　　「嘿。」

　　「怎麼？」

　　Rumlow放下原本擦著槍的手，挑起眉看他，卻意外的牽動了眉毛附近的擦傷，痛的他齜牙裂嘴的，Rollins看著他那模樣很快地也跟著笑了起來，只是笑容沒多久就消了下去。

　　「你有想過嗎？」Rollins問。

　　「想過什麼？」

　　「想過必須殺死他。」

　　Rumlow頓了一下，望著坐在他正對面的Winter Soldier。

　　「……誰？」

　　　Rollins笑了一聲，他在身上的口袋摸著，掏出了一個壓扁的菸盒，裡面竟然還倖存著幾根沒被壓爛的菸，Rollins拋了幾根給廂型車上的隊員，順便借來了打火機－－他總是忘了帶打火機，不知道為什麼這個壞習慣總是改不過來，幸好他身邊抽菸的人何其多，甚至有一次，他對著菸頭開槍只為了把菸點上，最後被臭罵了一頓－－火光在車子裡一閃，他點上菸，深深吸了一口，接著把菸噴到Rumlow的臉上。

　　「Fuck，你就裝。」他說，嘴裡還冒著煙，「當我們都是死人。」

　　Rumlow嘆了口氣，「為什麼問？」

　　「沒有為什麼。」Rollins給槍上了保險，悠哉悠哉的，「只想找點樂子。」

　　「給我一根。」

　　「不。」

　　Rumlow認真的考慮讓Rollins出現在戰損項目上的可能性。

　　「……好吧，我想過。」他最後無奈的說。

　　「那有猜到這一天會這麼快嗎？」Rollins問。

　　「沒有。」Rumlow停了半秒，「但我希望越快越好。」

　　「實現願望了你，真他媽可以去死了！」Rollins大笑。

　　「Fuck。」Rumlow搶過菸，吸了一大口，「你下地獄吧。」

　　他們在路邊停下車，Winter Soldier獨自跳下車，三兩下就不見蹤影。根據計畫，他將會帶上另外一隻Hydra的小隊，單挑Captain America和Black Widow，還有那個不知道是什麼鬼的鳥人，他們這些反擊小組則是負責戰後的運送跟捕捉。

　　說好聽一點是為了不想讓他們對抗他們曾經的隊長，但Rumlow心裡都很清楚這就是失敗過一次的下場，Alexander Pierce沒有直接殺了他們，他們就該慶幸了。

　　「我們都會下地獄。」最後Rollins說。

 

　　計畫成功，雖然是以炸翻大半條布魯克林大橋的代價，但他們成功抓到了Captain America和其他人。這是一筆值得被記上一支大功的成就，甚至可以載入歷史－－那可是Captain America，二戰的希望與偶像，有多少人曾經聽過他的名字，聽著他的故事長大，崇拜著他的背影，能摸到他基本上都可以誇耀一輩子了－－但這當然是玩笑，陰影底下的事情怎麼可能記入陽光。

　　Rumlow甚至踹了那個人的膝後，讓他跪在自己面前，拿槍抵著他的頭，只要一個走火就可以讓他死在當場。那瞬間Rumlow差點爽到笑出來，連手上槍的保險都打開了，就差一個小小的走火。

　　但他沒有開槍，只是揮揮手讓其他人把他帶了下去。

　　命令不允許他殺了他，而他們有最棒的洗腦儀，怎麼可能會浪費這具身體。

　　但在回收Winter Soldier的過程卻出了點問題。

　　當他們到達Winter Soldier的會合地點，面罩和護目鏡都除掉的Winter Soldier看見他們的第一句話就是：「橋上的男人，他是誰？」

　　Rollins看了一眼站在一旁的Rumlow，Rumlow正露出一副事不關己的表情，於是Rollins聳聳肩回答：「Captain America。」

　　Winter Soldier迷茫的看著他們，正確來說，是看著Rumlow，他的視線像是想從Rumlow身上找到問題的答案，想從迷霧與幻境中辨認出唯一的真實。

　　但Rumlow知道，他身上只有謊言，帶著毒、虛偽，和噁心的慾望。

　　「……誰是Captain America？」Winter Soldier看著他問。

　　Rumlow點起了菸，猛吸了一口，吐出的煙氣把半個豔陽籠罩，瞬間讓天暗去，那是正巧有朵雲飄了過來，把亮燦燦的金色日光擋住，灰濛濛的雲並不是裡頭蓄積著水氣，只是被汙濁的空氣染透了全身，失去了本來的顏色。

　　或許沒有什麼本來的顏色，這就是本來的顏色。

　　他一直沒有說話，任由那把眼刀在他身上割啊割的，讓他鮮血淋漓。反正裡面也不過是一些汙臭不堪的東西，即使挖開也什麼都沒有，什麼都找不到。

　　而Winter Soldier也配合著沉默，他總是沉默著。

　　終於，Rollins看見Rumlow在背後打了個他們常用的戰術手勢，那是先撤退的意思，他幾乎可說是如蒙大赦的立刻離開，把巷子與牆下的陰影留給無聲的對峙著的兩人。

　　等到Rollins走遠，Rumlow開口說：「他是你的任務。」

　　「我的任務……」

　　「是的，你的任務。」

　　「但我認識他。」

　　『－－，我認識你。』

　　Rumlow把嘴裡的煙嘴幾乎咬爛。

　　「他叫我Bucky。」Winter Soldier說，「誰是Bucky？」

　　「……誰知道？或許他是個失憶的神經病，認錯人了吧。搞不好跟你一樣因為冰凍太久把腦子凍壞了，老是幻想一些不存在的事情，還以為那些東西是多麼珍貴一樣，死都不肯忘記。」

　　Winter Soldier感覺到他話裡的尖酸刻薄，不知所措的沉默了下來。

　　「……但我認識他。」

　　你不只認識他，你甚至愛他愛到想讓他上！誰他媽知道你們到底上過沒！搞不好你早就撅起屁股隨便讓他操過了！婊子！狗娘養的婊子！

　　有時候Rumlow會搞不懂自己，他是說，他大多數時候都表現的很正常，但只有他自己知道，那不過是演技，他總覺得如果沒加入Hydra，搞不好可以在某個小劇團當上演員，獲得幾個無足輕重的小獎之類的，他演得真的很像，有時候連自己都騙過去了。但他體內有股瘋狂操縱著他，讓他做出那些噁心的事情，像是殺掉那個小護士，他可從來不會對這個有什麼心理陰影，腦漿和血的味道只會讓他睡得更好。

　　「夠了，Soldier。」Rumlow冷靜的說，「你已經完成你的任務，沒有疑問。」

　　但有時候，他仍會覺得自己脆弱的像是人類，撐不住臉上僵硬的表情。

　　「這是命令，不准再提問其他人，Soldier，回車裡去。」  
　  
　　Rumlow看著Winter Soldier順服的走回車裡，接著重重的抽了一口菸，全部吸進肺裡，感受尼古丁灼燒著他的氣管跟鼻腔，在吐出的瞬間，帶著溫度的煙朝外飛去，像是把他身體裡的靈魂抽空一樣的感覺，同時瀰漫而上的還有絕望般的解脫感。

　　現在你是Winter Soldier。

　　你再也不可能回到你的Captain America，回到你的Steve身邊。

　　你有罪。

　　你再也不是二戰時渾身閃著光芒的Sergeant James Barnes，而是Hydra最深最暗的陰影，沾滿血腥與罪孽，你殺的人已經可以疊起一座巴比倫塔，直到天罰審判降臨在你身上。

　　下地獄吧。

　　一起下地獄吧。  
　

　　他許願的地獄很快就來了。  
　  
　　「橋上的男人，他是誰？」

　　Rumlow從沒想過Winter Soldier居然會主動詢問Alexander Pierce關於橋上男人的事。他從來沒有違背過Rumlow的命令，這是第一次，而且居然狡猾的學會了鑽空子。他沒有問任何隊伍裡的人，也沒再問他，但是他問了Alexander Pierce。Rumlow的命令是不准再問其他人，而Alexander Pierce當然不是其他人，他是長官，擁有一切的優先權，這是Alexander Pierce當初設定的，但Rumlow沒有想過這條命令居然會在這個時候該死的發揮效用。

　　從來Winter Soldier就只跟他有接觸，讓他曾經還以為對他來說或許自己有點不同。事實證明他不過是自居的管轄者，還沾沾自喜，像個該死的娘們。

　　用盡各種理由仍然說服不了Winter Soldier的Alexander Pierce給了他一巴掌。

　　「準備好他。」Alexander Pierce說，「清理他然後重新開始。」

　　Rumlow看著Winter Soldier。

　　看著他溫馴的咬住口塞，被儀器綁住。綠色的眼睛濕漉漉的，像是一隻可憐巴巴的小鹿。火花在儀器上一絲一絲的閃著，令人心寒的劈啪作響。

　　Rumlow知道，這次洗腦之後，Winter Soldier就再也不會記得他了。

　　就像每次那樣。

　　不記得自己對他做過的那些事，不記得自己曾經對他說過什麼，不記得自己曾經佔有他的身體，不記得自己曾經對他多過分。他會忘了那個夜晚發生的所有事情，忘了他們曾經多麼靠近。

　　只有跟Steve Rogers有關的記憶會被重新記起，而和Rumlow有關的，會像是骯髒的積雪一樣，在清晨時被日光融化。

　　不留痕跡。

　　Rumlow突然想起來，很小的時候，他曾經窮極無聊的時候堆了一個小小的雪人，原諒他，那時娛樂不太多，就只能做這麼無聊的事情打發時間。那個雪人真的非常小，小到他自己好像根本可以不在乎那兩顆疊在一起的雪球，跟兩個鈕扣做的眼睛。他用凍紅的手把雪人放在窗台上，雖然哪裡都是一樣的冷，裂開的玻璃擋不了外頭吹進來的風，窗縫裡也有颼颼的風吹著，吵的令人耳聾。但是靠近下著雪的外頭的窗台看起來還是更冷一些，於是他就把雪人擺在那裡，讓黑色眼睛看著窗外。

　　隔天什麼都沒剩下。

　　那兩個黑色的鈕扣躺在空蕩蕩的窗台上，像是嘲笑他。

　　他把鈕扣丟進垃圾桶裡。

　　誰他媽在乎呢。

　　他甚至都不知道為什麼會想起這件事。

　　他跟著Alexander Pierce離開房間，只聽到背後傳來撕心裂肺的慘叫。

　　聽起來真痛啊。

　　他好像都要跟著痛起來了。

　　Alexander Pierce很快的離開了，帶走了Rollins作為保鑣，打算回去神盾局主持整個洞見計畫直到三架母艦升空，Steve Rogers逃脫的消息他們已經收到了，所以必須要有人坐鎮神盾局。Rumlow沒有跟去，被留下來負責Winter Soldier，等到他被清理乾淨之後，再讓他去對付想阻止洞見計畫的人，像是Steve Rogers之類的。

　　Rumlow拉了張椅子反著跨坐，手搭在椅背上，點起了菸，卻遲遲沒有抽，只是夾在指縫。

　　他無聊的滑著手機，手機是神盾局公家配給的最新機型，安全的裝著自毀程序的那種，只要有人隨便看他的瀏覽紀錄或是相簿，他就一秒把手機引爆。

　　他還真的炸過一隻，在Rollins硬要搶他的手機去看，堅持在相簿看到女人的時候。

　　他才沒那麼無聊拍女人，他只是不小心在任務時按到拍照鍵，又不小心忘了刪掉。

　　他在各種網頁上隨便點著，隨便因為某些無聊的句子發笑，漫無章法的飄浮在資訊流裡，然後一張紅色屋頂的房子吸引了他的注意力。那讓他想起某個國家，他在任務的時候路過一次，由於語言不通，他們的隊伍裡加入一個當地的Hydra成員。在他們在夜晚經過一個煙氣非常重的小屋子時，那個人簡單的介紹了那間屋子的用途：當地的人會在那裡用燃燒的菸弔念已經死去的人。

　　他看著手上的菸，已經燒了半截，白色的煙灰落在地上，形成灰白色的小小山丘。

　　於是他靜靜的任由菸在他手中燃盡。

　　那些白袍科學家終於從房間裡走了出來

　　他走了進去。

　　Rumlow彎腰，看著做在床上仍滿身冷汗的Winter Soldier。他的瀏海已經全部被汗打濕，臉上濕漉漉的，汗水像是淚水一般滑過他的臉頰，眼眶紅得不可思議，嘴唇卻抿得發白。

　　「Soldier，回答我，我是誰？」

　　「Sir。」

　　Winter Soldier立刻看著Rumlow回答，但Rumlow覺得那眼神不像是看著他，而是穿過他看到他身後的陰影，看穿他那些心虛。Winter Soldier的目光沒有焦距，灰綠色的眼睛現在看來像灘死水，波瀾不興，平靜的不可思議，在很久很久之前的任務裡，這樣的眼睛能讓他感覺安全，像是握上一把強大的武器，他曾經很熟悉這樣的眼神。

　　曾經。

　　「頭還會痛嗎？有好一點了嗎？」Rumlow問，聲音裡帶著點他自己也不承認的沙啞。

　　Winter Soldier只是看著他。

　　「會餓嗎？你想來點湯嗎？」

　　毫無反應。

　　「你有想去哪嗎？」

　　連表情都沒有。

　　「你知道我的名字嗎？」

　　眼睛都沒眨一下。

　　「叫我的名字，這是命令，士兵。」

　　「……Sir。」

　　『Brock Rumlow，我認識你。』

　　Fuck、FUCK、FUCK！

　　「……Soldier，跪下。」

　　Winter Soldier立刻跪下，動作急速的像是他幾乎是從那張床上直直的摔到地面，在Rumlow以為他要軟倒在地板上時，他又僵硬的撐住了自己的身體，抬頭溫馴的等待Rumlow的命令。

　　Rumlow低頭，發現在那雙綠眼睛裡，他再也看不見自己的倒影。

　　Hydra總是說，痛苦帶來服從。

　　Rumlow覺得，現在或許是他這輩子最服從Hydra的一刻。

 

　　後來，Rumlow發現自己居然沒死。　　

　　被爆炸的母艦壓在身上，還被埋在神盾局總部大樓倒塌後的瓦礫堆裡，最後居然還能活下來，他都要懷疑自己或許也被打過血清，只是連他自己都不知道。但成果也不是那麼完美的－－他滿身都是燒傷，醜得像個怪物。

　　至少還有半張臉是完好的，只看半臉還是挺帥的。Rumlow在玻璃反光上看到自己的臉時，他自得其樂的這麼想著，甚至還笑到扯痛傷口。

　　沒什麼好開心的，窮開心。

　　救了他的是Hydra的人，當然的。

　　雖然他不覺得自己還有什麼利用價值就是了。

　　復原的療程異常的漫長，過了一個月？兩個月？他根本記不清楚。植皮也是個撕心裂肺的過程，但或許是痛過頭了，他大多數時間奇妙的居然不感覺到太多痛苦，甚至連醫生放在他手指邊的嗎啡，他偶爾都會忘了要按。但其實他也沒做什麼，只是在昏睡跟清醒的邊緣不斷做著沒有色彩的夢。

　　不是什麼惡夢，有些甚至帶著細碎的光，像是淺的幾乎看不見的笑意，或是冒著煙氣的熱湯。只可惜的是，他的夢都是灰白色的，像是老舊而過時的電影片子，無聲的默片。

　　或許是因為那些都是再也不真實的景象，再也不會重來。

　　但Rumlow在一個夜裡突然醒來。

　　房裡有人。

　　他第一時間就察覺到這件事。

　　他的房裡並不是完全漆黑的，在病床床頭有盞小小的燈，只是亮度只夠照亮他的額頭四周的區塊，在更遠的地方他看起來就是一片黑暗了。

　　這時候Rumlow就有點痛恨那個不願意給他槍的醫生了。什麼狗屁Hydra最安全的設施，什麼連神盾局都無法發現的據點，搞的他現在只有腰後面藏的一把小刀。可以的話他不太想用那把刀，它的紀念價值大於很多東西，但他現在卻沒有別的選擇。

　　或許他可以像個該死的娘們一樣拿枕頭打那個入侵者，搞不好對方還會像是高中女生一樣抓著枕頭跟他互打。Rumlow磨了磨牙。如果他明天還活著，要記得去揍那醫生一頓，管他媽能不能下床，傷口就算會通通爆開他也要送他一拳，最好打斷他兩顆門牙。

　　規律轉向的空調把氣味送了過來。Rumlow在冷氣清涼的觸感中，除了聞到消毒水和藥劑的味道之外，還注意到其中夾雜著硝煙和鐵鏽的氣息，加上淡淡的薄荷香，讓他想到鐵、冰雪、血、死亡－－性。

　　那是冰涼而熱辣的味道，被他用力記在記憶深處的味道。

　　Rumlow愣住了。

　　他幾乎是從用盡全身力氣才從喉嚨擠出聲音。

　　「－－Soldier。」

　　陰影中走出了一個人，走到他的床邊，讓燈光打在他的臉上。那人戴著鴨舌帽，臉上的鬍渣雜亂的覆蓋了半張臉龐，但那雙翠綠的眼睛看著他，裡頭帶著點光。

　　「你來這裡做什麼？」

　　「Brock Rumlow。」他問，「你是誰？」

　　我是誰？

　　Rumlow還真的沒問過自己這個問題。他是神盾局反擊小組的組長，是Hydra組織的特工，是戰場上歸來的士兵，是殺人不眨眼的殺人犯。

　　但他有時候－－比方說現在－－就只想當他媽的Brock Rumlow。

　　「寶貝，這很重要嗎？」Rumlow玩笑似的說著，從床上撐起身體坐直，感覺到背後所有的傷口都因為這個動作全部開綻，新的鮮血又染上繃帶，在空調裡混進了濃厚的鐵銹味，但他絲毫不覺得痛，反而覺得渾身精神一振。他不自覺的偏過頭，讓燒傷那邊的臉隱沒在陰影裡，用另外半張完好的臉對著那個人。

　　「別那樣叫我。」那個人皺起眉頭。

　　「甜心？親愛的？蜜糖？」Rumlow換了幾個稱呼，都沒得到什麼好臉色，只好癱了攤手，「好吧，那你希望我怎麼稱呼你？」

　　「……你可以叫我James。」

　　－－你已經想好要當誰了嗎？

　　他突然很想抽菸，或者只是想點起菸。他身上當然沒有，那個老古板醫生什麼都不給他，他已經很久沒犯煙癮了，現在卻抖著手，焦慮的懷念尼古丁。

　　「好吧，你找我做什麼？」他問。

　　「……我知道你是Hydra的人，你認識我。」

　　Rumlow挑起眉頭，等了半天卻沒聽到下一句話。

　　「所以，你都知道我是誰了，還這麼刻意的潛進這裡，就是為了問我你知道的問題？」Rumlow看著那個人，看著他眼神裡露出明顯的困惑跟猶豫，「然後呢？你想做什麼？」

　　「我……我想起一些過去，但那遠遠不夠……我知道不只那些。所以我要知道這些年，從我成為－－」他頓了一下，猶豫一下之後才繼續說，「成為Hydra的人之後，我都做過些什麼，我記得我殺了一些人，但我想不起全部。」　

　　這些年？

　　Rumlow看著那雙綠色的眼睛，帶著光彩的灰綠色是已經壟罩在晨曦裡的湖。

　　他對這樣的綠感到陌生。

　　不應該是這樣。

　　「我拒絕。」Rumlow說，然後看見那個人臉上突然露出了意外的表情，「別那麼驚訝，小鬼。我有什麼一定要告訴你的必要嗎？難不成你以為Hydra的人都是做慈善事業的嗎？還是你天真的以為我會是最好套話的一個，所以才刻意找到這裡來？要真是這樣我可是真受寵若驚！」

　　「我沒有那麼想。我只是以為你會知道……或許。」

　　「激將法是沒有用的。而且神盾局的資料不是都公開了嗎？裡面我想你的事蹟應該都被寫得很清楚吧。」

　　「……我問過，沒有找到。」

　　所以他第一個找的不是他。

　　Rumlow看著他，他身上換上的衣服土氣又不符合時代，衣服跟褲子看起來都太大了，在他身上空蕩蕩的掛著，一點都不合身，Rumlow注意到他背上背著的背包也綻了線，深藍色的包包看起來又髒又舊，整個人穿著像是隨便拿到什麼就拼湊起來，卻意外的非常自然，即使走在街上也不會多引來一絲注意力。

　　那些資料有人幫忙隱瞞了嗎？

　　喔那當然，Rumlow心想，啐了一口，想想公開的人是誰，那人當然會為了他的小男友隱藏一些對於一般大眾來說可能不那麼重要的事情，這不算太違背他的形象，反正他以前就幹過偽造資料這種事了，而且搞不好這也是為了其他私心，像是為了保有他的小男友二戰時光輝的形象，讓他有機會加入那個愚蠢的隊伍，搞不好兩個人還會能夠噁心的同居什麼的，想想他都快吐了。

　　「那我就會知道嗎？」

　　「我以為你知道……或許。我去的那幾個基地裡的人都說你是我的負責人。」

　　Rumlow定定的看著他。

　　他看起來混亂、慌張、無法鎮定，像是仍然在水裡，腳始終踩不到地。七十年的堅冰結成的大地已經全部溶化，只留下幾塊不大不小的碎塊，而那些薄薄的積雪早就全都融化在日光裡，一點都不剩。

　　「你知道自己是誰嗎？」

　　「我去過博物館……我看到我自己的名字，James Buchanan Barnes。我對這個有印象，我記得這個。」

　　「還有呢？」

　　「Steve Rogers，我記得他。」他說，臉上皺著的眉頭不自覺放鬆。

　　Rumlow看著他，冷靜的念了一串地址，「那你記得這裡嗎？」

　　那是某次任務上白紙黑字標明的安全屋地址，曾經用藍色的原子筆寫在某個人的死亡受益人表格上。

　　Rumlow看著他。

　　看著他輕輕地搖頭。

　　他記得一些他殺過的人，也記得身為Sergeant James Barnes時的記憶，而他當然他媽的記得Steve Rogers。

　　但他不記得他。

　　他甚至要靠其他人來告訴他Brock Rumlow是誰。

　　「James。」Rumlow第一次叫了這個名字，語氣非常的溫柔，「你想從我這裡得到答案，可以，我可以告訴你，你想知道什麼我都能告訴你。」

　　Rumlow露出了一個微笑。

　　他都快忘了怎麼微笑，臉頰肌肉僵硬的不行，還扯到傷口，一笑就涼嘶嘶的疼。

　　但他還在笑。

　　「但作為交換－－我要你殺了我。」

　　「……不。」

　　「這是一筆很合算的交易，我是Hydra的人，我的雙手染滿血腥，殺了我是一件好事。」

　　「……不。」

　　「你看看我，我已經是半個廢人，我就這樣躺在床上，連自己行動都有困難，這輩子說不定沒有再站起來的可能，也不可能再回到一般社會了，這樣的我活著也沒什麼意義，而且如果讓他們治好我，我說不定得再回去幫他們做壞事，會害死更多人，這樣是你想要的嗎？」

　　「不！」

　　「那就殺死我！不要該死的像個軟蛋！他媽的殺了我！」

　　「不。」

　　「……為什麼？」

　　「我不想殺你，也不想再殺人了。」他說，舔了下嘴唇，被濕潤的粉色嘴唇在微弱的燈光下閃著朦朧的光，「如果要殺了你你才願意告訴我，那我就不問了，我會慢慢想起來的。」

　　不，你不會的。

　　你再也想不起來了。

　　Rumlow轉過頭去看著空無一物的牆，這裡是個地下基地，他甚至沒有窗戶可以看看外面汙濁的天空。

　　「你該走了，警衛快過來巡邏了。」Rumlow說。

　　他仍然站在那裡。

　　「當有人對你說你該走時，你就該離開。」

　　「……我走了。」

　　他走了。

　　Rumlow坐在床上，看著自己被白色的床單覆蓋住的身體，他知道床單底下的皮膚噁心的像個怪物，醜惡的無法直視。被火燒傷的皮膚延展性變的極低，只要一動就深入骨髓的痛，但他掙扎的動著，從床旁拿起了手機。

　　手機當然不是原本的那隻，那隻早就在大樓倒塌時被壓了個粉碎，什麼都沒剩下，而且他也不能帶著神盾局的手機來這裡，所以現在他手上拿的是最陽春的，隨便拜託哪個醫生替他買的。

　　裡頭有唯一一張照片，是曾經上傳到網路硬碟後又重新下載下來的。大概是因為拍攝的時候晃到的關係，裡面只能勉強看清楚一張模糊的臉跟一道黑色的影子，那張臉上灰綠色的瞳眸並沒有看著鏡頭，而是看著螢幕外某個位置，表情看起來非常平靜，那道眼睛裡是帶著點積雪的冰。

　　Rumlow看著那張照片。

　　然後刪除。

 

　　在Rumlow的傷好了以後，他仍舊聽著命令。他的四肢沒有裝甲輔助基本上已經不太能動，幸好Hydra的瘋狂科學家永遠不嫌少，他像是那個愚蠢自大的鋼鐵人一樣穿戴了全身機甲，時不時的更新替換，試驗著各種功能。金錢永遠都不是問題，有很多組織都和Hydra息息相關，不是一時半刻可以被那些人連根拔起，所以，他仍然過的不錯，有命令時就去做，沒有的時候就在酒吧廝混。

　　他還終於開始學會喝酒，而且覺得這真是好東西，可以麻痺所有神經，讓整個晚上的記憶全部消失。他偶爾醒來的時候會發現自己在女人床上，少數時候則是在男人的床上醒來，不過幸好都沒醉到被插就是了。而那些床上的人長相總是異常的相似，都有一頭棕色的秀髮跟綠色的眼睛，五官賞心悅目，身材纖細。但Rumlow從來不和他們接吻，即使在做愛的時候也不願意。

　　大概是因為，他們的眼睛在日光下看起來總是像玻璃一樣假。Rumlow想。

　　他沒有和誰保持過穩定的關係，連朋友都沒有。

　　或許是因為那些人總是死得很快。

　　後來，雖然不太明顯，但Hydra的任務開始跟復仇者的重合，Rumlow的任務開始有機會被那些人阻饒，任務的失敗率提升了，死亡率也是，他偶爾會看到那個金髮藍眼的男人，帶著他的隊伍，仍然像是神祇一樣驕傲而不可逼視，如同太陽神阿波羅一般耀眼。

　　於是他要求那些科學家給了他一點小玩意。

　　真的是不值一提的小玩意，只是能夠夷平方圓五公里的炸藥。

　　他在等，等使用的機會。

　　機會總是會來的。

　　是的，事情如他預料一樣，他在奈及利亞遇見他們，終於用了那個小玩意。

　　Your pal，your buddy，your Bucky。

　　Yours。

　　被緋紅女巫舉到空中的瞬間很奇妙，明明是正在被烈焰灼燒全身，他卻沒有半點痛苦，那個冬夜的景象突然又出現在他的腦海了，他明明已經快兩年沒有想起，那棟房子也被他在某次路過時燒成一片白地，但他突然又想起那條沒有盡頭的公路，雪花飄在擋風玻璃上，亮晃晃的燈光旋轉木馬似的轉著，染上水霧的綠色湖泊，帶著硝煙的鐵鏽氣息。

　　在自爆的那一刻，Rumlow突然想起那張唇。

　　如果在那個夜晚。

　　如果他吻了他多好。

 

－－FIN.

 

 

 

 

 

 

【後記】

嗨，我是聆光。

理論上來說這算是第一次自己出本，第一次成功把長篇寫完，第一次迷一個CP迷到廢寢忘食，然後就出一個超級熱圈的冷門CP本，還是三角戀，本子主要內容還不是第一本命CP，只是背景提到，我有時候覺得自己搞不好腦子根本就是壞了。  
其實我原本也沒有想過我居然會有毅力想要出本，但是感覺被騙著騙著就報名了，騙著騙著就挖坑自己跳了，而且騙我的還不是圈內人，就連想要逼他們幫忙一起耕都辦不到啊哈哈哈……（超級苦笑  
但寫完的現在，我訝異的發現，其實我好像是辦到了，至少辦到一部分。我原本預計九月場可是要一口氣出三本的，現在只寫完兩本多一點，還有一大堆東西都沒搞定，雖然還有一個月我還是覺得這坑深到我有點害怕。

沒什麼好說的，就來講一下某些裡面的設定好了。  
之所以Bucky會記得Steve，是因為他身體裡劣質的血清跟Steve有關，所以想得起來。因此其他人不會有被想起來的機會，或者說不會有像Steve那樣被完整想起來的機會，而是片片段段，像是夢境或說是積雪的水痕，有痕跡，但是分不清是真是假。  
我非常喜歡陽光和雪的對應，所以這個對立大概貫穿了整個故事。

這是一本兩面都不討好的書，兩個CP的支持者說不定都想把我剁了，而我自己也不清楚故事這樣的結束究竟是好是壞，不過他們都還活著，或許未來還有其他相遇也說不定。  
在寫作的過程中是非常過癮的，像是一趟已經知道結局的旅行，你專注在路旁的風景，可能會錯過一些部分，但是大致上都收入眼底，我把我想寫的部分幾乎都寫進來了，大概可以說是沒有遺憾了。  
如果要說有遺憾，那或許是沒試著寫過3P（等等）  
下一本說不定吧（隨口）

聆光 2016/8/21 02:42

 


End file.
